Todo es un malentendido
by Yukima Reyes
Summary: Makoto se entera de cómo se siente Nitori respecto a Rin, y quiere animar y apoyar al tierno chico, sin darse cuenta que esto va a provocar celos de parte de Haruka y Rin, Haruka no va a permitir que su amigo de la infancia lo deje de lado, y Rin no perdonara a nadie que quiera alejar a su kouhai de su lado. Parejas principales: MakoHaru, RinTori, con un poco de ReiGisa.
1. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo 1**

_En la Academia Samezuka_

—Rin-senpai— Llamo el menor de la habitación intentando despertar a su querido compañero de cuarto por cuarta vez.

—Mmmm— Se quejó el mayor dando una vuelta a la cama para por fin abrir sus profundos ojos rojizos— ¿Qué sucede, Ai?—

—Queda menos de una hora para que comience la práctica en conjunto—Sus ojos brillaban mientras veía el atractivo rostro recién despierto de su senpai.

Rin despertó enseguida, quedando sentado en la cama y viendo su reloj, ignorando por completo el brillo en los ojos de su kouhai.

—Mierda, me dormí—

—No se preocupe, aún queda tiempo—Nitori sonrió alejándose para que Rin pudiera levantarse.

—Ok, gracias, Ai— Se levantó apresurado para ir al baño.

— ¿N-necesita que le ayude en algo, Rin-senpai?—

—No, nada, no te preocupes— Rin ni siquiera se volvió a verlo antes de salir, de haberlo hecho, hubiera notado como paso la cara esperanza de Nitori a una deprimida.

* * *

_En el club de natación de la Academia Samezuka_

Con el plan de práctica listo, todos hicieron una fila para nadar cuando fuera su turno, Seijuro no dejaba de hablar con Gou la cual poco a poco había comenzado a prestarle más atención al apuesto capitán, cosa que Rin había notado y que lo molestaba profundamente.

Nitori no podía evitar que su mirada viajara a Rin, el cómo su cuerpo se movía en el agua, tan flexible y ágil, o el cómo daba esa sonrisa depredadora mientras nadaba o ganaba uno de sus turnos, cosa que variaba entre Haruka y él.

Dando un suspiro se preparó para su turno, dispuesto a dar todo, pero no pudo evitar su decepción cuando fue un empate con su compañero de carrera, no era lento, pero tampoco era rápido, y sentía que no había nada especial en su habilidad, pero le gustaba nadar, por algo entro al club de natación.

Cuando hubo terminado los turnos exigidos por su capitán se puso en una esquina con el polerón de la academia sobre el traje de baño, solo los miembros de Iwatobi y Rin seguían entrenando, la única razón por la que no se iban era porque su capitán seguía coqueteando.

Nitori veía a Rin competir con Haruka una y otra vez.

Mas suspiros escaparon de sus labios, sabía que Rin veía a Haruka como un amigo, y como un buen rival, pero no podía evitar esa incomoda sensación cuando todo lo que Rin hacía se centraba en ese chico inexpresivo.

— ¿Te encuentras bien?—

Nitori se sobresaltó y se giró para encontrarse con unos amables ojos esmeraldas y una cálida sonrisa, su mente trabajo para recordar su nombre.

— ¿Makoto-senpai?—

—Sólo Makoto está bien—

—Oh…yo…me siento incomodo sin usar honoríficos—

—Entiendo, llámame como te sientas cómodo—

Makoto se sentó cerca de Nitori y miro al chico, le recordaba un poco a Nagisa, parecía simplemente tierno, aunque estaba seguro que su amigo Nagisa tenía doble cara, su lado malvado siempre estaba presente.

— ¿Estás bien? Llevas un rato mirando el agua y suspirando—

Nitori no pudo evitar mirar al mayor, tal vez era su voz amable o sus facciones gentiles, pero lo hacían sentir cómodo.

—Yo….estoy bien….uh...Rin-senpai siempre sonríe cuando nada con Haruka-senpai ¿Verdad?—

Makoto soltó una risita que hizo a Nitori sonreír.

—Es verdad, esos dos disfrutan compitiendo entre sí, es divertido verlo, aunque a Haruka no le importa ganar siempre y cuando pueda seguir nadando con sus amigos—

Nitori volvió a mirar otra competencia entre ellos, esta vez gano Haruka y Rin gruño molesto, Nitori sonrió ante ese sonido, su senpai discutió un poco y volvieron a prepararse para otra competencia.

—Rin-senpai siempre espera estas prácticas para nadar junto a Haruka-senpai— Aunque intento mantener su tono de voz normal no pudo evitar un poco de tristeza en su voz, no era que quisiera que Rin no viera a sus amigos, pero le gustaría que disfrutada de igual modo nadando con él.

—Otra vez te ves triste ¿Qué sucede?—

Nitori negó.

—No es nada—

—No mientas, soy bueno leyendo a la gente, y ahora mismo te pusiste triste…—

Makoto miro hacia el agua donde Rin celebraba su victoria y luego miro como los grandes ojos azules de Nitori miraban hacia Rin, por un momento los ojos del pequeño brillaron como si estuviera viendo algo realmente impresionante, y una pequeña ampolleta se encendió en la mente de Makoto.

—Ahora comprendo…— Nitori lo miro confundido— Te gusta Rin—

— ¡Waaa!— Nitori apretó su mano en la boca de Makoto con miedo de que alguien escuchara— No lo diga en voz alta—

Makoto se rió y Nitori quito la mano mientras bajaba la mano avergonzado.

— ¿Es muy obvio?—

—No lo es, no te preocupes, te dije que soy bueno leyendo a la gente—

Makoto no dijo que eso era gracias a haber crecido junto a su amigo con rostro inexpresivo, aunque esa habilidad casi telepática funcionaba mejor en Haruka que en cualquier otra persona.

Pensando en su amigo dio un vistazo a la nueva carrera que termino en empate, Haru se hundió disfrutando el agua un momento más y Makoto sonrió.

— ¿No está mintiéndome?—

Makoto volvió a mirar al pequeño, recordaba su nombre Aiichiro Nitori y a Rin llamarlo sólo Ai. Era verdad lo que dijo, lo de Nitori podía pasar por admiración, pero le sorprendía que Rin no hubiera notado como los ojos del pequeño brillaban cuando lo veían.

— No lo hago— Entonces comenzó a levantarse— Ahora vamos a nadar con tu querido senpai—

Nitori nuevamente dio un grito avergonzado mirando a todos lados para confirmar que nadie había escuchado, mientras hacía eso elevaba una mano intentando tapar la boca de Makoto de nuevo, cosa que no resulto bien porque Makoto estaba intentando ponerse de pie, la mano termino en el pecho y en vez de tapar algo, empujo.

Makoto lo miro confundido antes de perder el equilibrio y caer a la piscina desapareciendo en el agua.

— ¡Waaa, Makoto-senpai!—

Makoto reapareció en el agua, tirando su cabello hacia atrás y lo miro con una falsa mirada dolida.

—Eres cruel, Nitori—

Nitori se dio cuenta que la mirada era falsa y largo a reír

—Lo siento— Dijo entre risas.

—Ayúdame a salir ahora—Dijo Makoto con una sonrisa extraña.

Nitori se inclinó y le dio la mano, justo cuando logro dar la mano Makoto tiro y lo boto al agua con él.

—Makoto-senpai— Grito apenas pudo recuperar el aire.

Su polerón flotaba a un lado de ellos.

Makoto comenzó a reírse y Nitori lo miro enfadado antes de ponerse a reír también, junto un poco de agua y le tiro al mayor, el cual lo miro sonriendo con ternura.

— ¿Qué sucede?—

Makoto ladeó la cabeza mientras seguía sonriendo.

—Ahora no pareces triste—

Nitori no pudo evitar la mirada avergonzado, había preocupado a Makoto-senpai, aunque no había esperado que los amigos de Rin fueran tan amables, entonces levanto la mirada y sonrió.

—Gracias a usted—

Makoto devolvió la sonrisa, cuando una idea vino a su mente y se la comento a su nuevo amigo que asintió feliz.

Del otro lado de la piscina, Rin y Haruka habían terminado de nadar y miraban hacia el par que se conversaba en el agua, ambos miraban molestos y con las cejas fruncidas.

* * *

_Camino a Casa de Haruka (y de paso la de Makoto)_

—Fue muy divertida la práctica de hoy—

Haruka asintió inexpresivo, cuando de repente rompió el silencio y se detuvo para ver de frente a su amigo.

—Makoto—

— ¿Qué sucede, Haru?—

— En la práctica de hoy….no sabía que eras amigo del compañero de cuarto de Rin—

— ¿Nitori?— Makoto sonrió— Sólo he hablado con él hoy, es un gran chico—

Haruka frunció el ceño.

—Y por cierto, mañana me acompañara de compras—

— ¿Qué?— La voz monótona de Haruka salió con un tilde enfadado.

— Porque el parecía deprimido y creo que salir un poco lo va a animar—

— Yo también necesito comprar algo—

Makoto lo miro un poco culpable.

— Lo siento, Haru, quiero hablar algo personal con él— Con esto subió los últimos escalones y diviso su casa— Mañana es sábado, pero apenas llegue de las compras podemos ir a algún lado ¿Ok? Nos vemos—

Haruka frunció el ceño aún más, preguntándose qué era lo tan personal que Makoto debía hablar con ese chico.

* * *

_En el cuarto de Rin y Nitori_

—Ai, mañana salgamos a correr temprano—Rin estaba leyendo acostado en la cama.

Nitori lo miro desde su desordenado escritorio, al cual Rin se había acostumbrado.

— ¿Temprano….? Uh…. ¿A qué hora? Necesito salir mañana—

Rin dejo la revista y se sentó, un poco sorprendido de que Nitori no dijera el "Si, Rin-senpai" que siempre decía cuando él le decía que fueran a algún sitio.

— ¿Salir a dónde?—

Nitori dio una sonrisa feliz.

—Makoto-senpai me pidió que lo acompañara a hacer unas compras—

Rin lo miro un momento, preguntándose desde cuando Makoto y Ai eran amigos, mejor dicho ¿Desde cuándo planeaban salidas sin invitar a los demás?

—Podemos ir trotando hacia allí—

—No, porque voy a oler a sudor, necesitare bañarme—

— ¡Entonces no me acompañes a trotar!— Rin se recostó de lado dando le espalda, Ai siempre le decía que si a todo ¿Por qué rayos ahora era más importante salir con Makoto a comprar, que salir a trotar con él?

Esto no tenía sentido.

Y Menos sentido tenía que él estuviera enfadado por esto.

No había nada de malo en que Nitori hiciera amigos ¿Verdad?

Nitori, por su parte, miraba a su senpai deprimido, sin entender la causa de su enojo.

[Fin Capítulo 01]

* * *

_Hola, espero que les haya gustado este primer capítulo, me gusta cuando los personajes se ponen celosos y he estado pensando en como serian Rin y Haruka celoso, hoy leyendo un fic entre Nitori y Makoto me pareció que ellos se llevarían bien y nació esto._

_Espero sus opiniones, cualquier critica constructiva es más que bien recibida, cualquier error me dicen._

_Nos vemos pronto. _

_PD: Se que la palabra polerón no es muy usada, pero en mi país así lo llamamos, me refiero a la chaqueta que usan los del equipo de Samezuka. _


	2. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

Nitori salió de los dormitorios antes de las diez de la mañana para llegar a tiempo al centro comercial donde había acordado con Makoto, incluso llego unos quince minutos antes, y no pudo evitar sorprenderse cuando vio que Makoto-senpai ya estaba allí.

— ¡Makoto-senpai!— Grito caminando rápido hasta llegar a él— ¿Por qué ya está aquí? ¡Ah! ¿Me equivoque en la hora?— Rápidamente saco su celular para comprobar que la hora que él había visto en el despertador coincidía con la de verdad.

—Está bien, yo llegue un poco temprano, no creía que llegaría antes, y sólo he esperado unos minutos, no te preocupes—

— ¿En serio? —

—En serio— Makoto sonrió y Nitori no pudo evitar sonreír también, estar con él lo hacía sentir cómodo, como si Makoto nunca fuera a juzgarlo o enfadarse por algo que diga o haga….a diferencia de otras personas, bajo su mirada recordando lo enojado que Rin-senpai había estado la noche anterior.

— ¿Mmm? ¿Sucedió algo?—

— ¿Por qué lo dice?—

— Recién hiciste una mirada de tristeza…—Makoto lo pensó un momento— ¿Pasó algo con Rin?—

Nitori se sonrojo un poco, no se acostumbraba a que alguien hablara de sus sentimientos de Rin-senpai como si fuera la cosa más natural del mundo.

— Algo así— Susurro

—Mmm… ¿Por qué no me lo cuentas mientras caminamos? —

Nitori negó rápidamente.

— No tienes que escuchar mis problemas—

Makoto sonrió.

— Es verdad que necesito comprar algo, y que pensé que salir un poco fuera de los dormitorios podría animarte, pero también creo que hablar un poco sobre lo que sientes podría aliviarte un poco, has estado escondiendo esto por mucho tiempo ¿Verdad? A mí no me importa escucharte, cuéntame—

—Makoto-senpai me entiende muy bien— Dijo Nitori con un tono de admiración.

Makoto sólo sonrió.

Por supuesto, él aún no iba a decir que comprendía a Nitori porque el también escondía sentimientos por alguien.

Caminaron un poco y mientras Nitori aún dudaba, pero la gentil mirada de Makoto le decía que dijera lo que dijera él lo apoyaría, así que comenzó a hablar.

* * *

_En la Academia Samezuka_

Cuando Rin llego de su trote Ai ya no estaba, no pudo evitar un bufido molesto al no escuchar el saludo de su compañero de cuarto o al escuchar los jadeos de menor detrás de él como cuando lo acompañaba a trotar.

Ai siempre le decía que si a todo, en las pocas ocasiones en que no lo había acompañado había sido porque él mismo insistió en que Ai debía estudiar o terminar un trabajo, una pequeña sonrisa escapo de sus labios cuando recordaba las quejas del menor diciendo que quería acompañarlo.

Pero ayer había sido diferente.

"_Claro, ir de compras con Makoto era malditamente más importante que acompañarme a mi…"_

Se sentó en la cama y miro el desordenado escritorio de su compañero, había algo molesto en no ver a Ai en su cuarto, o simplemente alrededor de él.

Le faltaba algo.

"_De todas formas ¿Qué era lo tan importante que Ai tenía que hacer con Makoto?"_

Lo único que sabía era que la salida con Makoto era más importante que ir con él, hasta ese momento siempre había creído que para Ai él era lo más importante, al parecer se había equivocado.

Odiaba equivocarse, y más odiaba haberse enojado anoche y no haber preguntado bien las cosas.

Gruño mientras se levantaba y tomaba su celular, marcando el número de la única persona que debía saber dónde estaba Makoto.

La primera llamada fue a un buzón de voz, pero volvió a llamar y esta vez le contestaron.

— ¡¿Por qué no contestaste antes, Haru?!—

— Estaba tomando un baño… —

— ¿Ah? Bueno, da igual ¿Dónde está Makoto ahora?—

—… ¿Por qué debería saberlo?—

La voz unos tonos más baja de lo normal le daban a entender que estaba enfadado.

—Bueno….es Makoto, ustedes dos siempre saben lo del otro—

—Tú deberías saberlo, iba a salir con tu compañero de cuarto—

— Lo sé, algo de unas compras ¿Pero dónde?—

— No lo sé, no le pregunte, ayer se fue muy rápido—

La voz sonaba cada vez más enojada.

Rin frunció el ceño, sentía que Haru también quería saber dónde estaba Makoto, sonrió ante su idea.

— Sabes, yo también necesito comprar algo ¿Tu no?—

Haru tardo unos minutos como procesando el plan detrás de esa simple frase.

—Mmm… yo también—

— Perfecto, voy para allá, mientras averigua donde iba a ir Makoto—

— Ok, Nos vemos—

* * *

_En casa de Haruka_

Terminando de abrocharse los zapatos en la entrada salió y se sentó en la escalera que seguía después de la casa de Makoto, esperando que Rin llegara.

Gracias a la familia de Makoto había averiguado a donde había ido su amigo, su mente aún rondaba en el asunto personal que Makoto tenía que tratar con Nitori, nunca había secretos entre ellos, Makoto siempre le contaba todo y él nunca podía ocultar nada, así que no lograba entender porque Makoto estaba guardando secretos en este punto de su amistad.

— ¡Haru!—La voz de Rin lo hizo mirar al frente y se encontró con su amigo, su rostro no parecía feliz, no es como si siempre pareciera feliz, pero ahora sí que tenía un rostro enfadado.

Haru se levantó y bajo hasta encontrarse con Rin.

— ¿Sabes dónde ir?—

—Sí, hay que tomar el metro primero—

—Rin… ¿Por qué quieres ir allí?—

— Yo…—Rin pareció dudar un minuto antes de mirarlo— Lo mismo te pregunto—

Ambos se miraron unos momentos antes de decidir que ninguno diría porque, se encogieron de hombros y siguieron su camino.

* * *

_En el centro comercial_

— Ya veo…— Makoto dio un suspiro cuando Nitori no sólo termino de contarle lo que sucedió ayer, si no que relato cada momento en que Rin había sido insensible y frio con él— Bueno, Rin siempre ha sido un poco frio—

— Lo sé, pero… a veces duele cuando así—

Se habían sentado en el patio de comida mientras disfrutaban unas copas de helado.

—Pero recién dijiste que se había enojado cuando no quisiste ir con él a trotar ¿Verdad?—

—No es que no quisiera, le pregunte la hora para alcanzar a ir con él y luego venir aquí—

—Eres demasiado paciente con él, Nitori—Makoto comió un poco de su helado y luego continuo— Lo has acostumbrado a que siempre dirás que si a todo lo que él diga, como esta vez dudaste se enfadó—

—No puedo negarme—Nitori se sonrojo—Porque él es…importante para mí—

—Lo sé ¿Pero lo de ayer no es una buena señal?—

— ¿Uh? —

Nitori ladeó la cabeza confundido, que parte de Rin-senpai enojado con él era algo bueno.

— Si se enojó eso quiere decir que le molesta que sea tan venir conmigo, algo así como un principio de celos—

— ¿Rin-senpai celoso?— Nitori se tapó la boca inmediatamente mirando a todos lado asustado—I-imposible, si eso pasara yo…—

— ¿Tu?—

— ¡Seria demasiado feliz!—

Makoto largo a reír adorando la personalidad de su nuevo amigo, realmente le gustaría que la cosa con Rin funcionara, estaba seguro que Rin también sería feliz con Nitori.

— Ah, pero no me gustarían enojarlo a propósito, eso estaría mal— Nitori dijo en un tono tan serio que hizo que Makoto se riera aún más.

— En serio, creo que ustedes harían una buena pareja—

— Makoto-senpai— Nitori lo miro y trago— ¡Muchas gracias por todo lo que ha hecho por mí hasta ahora!—

— ¡Yo no he hecho nada! Ahora, ven, acompáñame a comprar—

— Bien… ¿Por cierto, que tenía que comprar?—

— Se acerca el cumpleaños de mi mama, y necesito comprarle algo, también podría pasar a ver un poco de ropa—

—Oh, entiendo, le ayudare a elegir algo decente—

Makoto dio una risita.

—Gracias por tu ayuda—

* * *

_En la entrada del centro comercial_

—Por fin llegamos— Murmuro Rin intentando bajar tanto su jockey como si quisiera esconder su rostro

—Sí, el trayecto se hizo largo ¿Por qué pareces como si quisieras esconderte?—

— ¡¿Por culpa de quien crees que es?!—Rin murmuro con rostro avergonzado y enojado.

— ¿Qué significa eso?—

— Te quedaste parado frente al estanque de la entrada y casi te metes allí ¡Y comenzaste a desnudarte delante de todos! maldición, nunca había pasado una vergüenza tan grande, no volveré a este sitio nunca y tampoco a solas contigo, que vergüenza—

Haru frunció el ceño, nunca le habían dicho. Cuando salía con todos y el intentaba entrar a algún extraño sitio con agua a lo más recibía un "No es hermoso" de Rei y unos cuantos reclamos de parte de Makoto y Nagisa, sobre todo de Makoto, era con él salía más a menudo pero jamás le diría algo como que le daba vergüenza salir con él, podía regañarlo, pero nunca avergonzarse.

—… ¿Y qué has venido a comprar?—

Rin inclino la cabeza y rasco su mentón pensando.

— Uh….unas….nuevas zapatillas para trotar ¿Y tú?—

—Oh…uh….un….bañador nuevo—

— Por fin, hombre, siempre estas con el mismo—Palmo su hombro divertido.

—Son diferente—Dijo antes de pasar de Rin y comenzar a caminar.

Rin lo miro confundido.

— ¿Uh? ¿Qué, en serio? ¿En dónde son diferentes? ¡Si son iguales!—

Haru no contesto y Rin quedo con la duda.

Caminaron un rato antes de pasar frente a una tienda de ropa donde Haru retrocedió y quedo escondido detrás de una pared, golpeando el rostro de Rin en el proceso.

— ¡Hey! ¡Cuidado! ¿Qué pasa?—

— Están dentro—

— ¿Uh? Oh…. Déjame un lado—

Ambos se asomaron disimuladamente para mirar dentro, porque a quien mentían, ellos no tenían nada que comprar, sólo querían saber que rayos pasaba entre Nitori y Makoto.

* * *

_En una tienda de ropa_

Las cortinas del camarín de la tienda se abrieron revelando a Makoto con la nueva vestimenta, un simple jean con una polera azulada y una chaqueta oscura encima.

— ¡Waa! ¡Makoto-senpai se ve muy atractivo!—

Makoto parecía avergonzado pero aun así sonrió.

—Gracias, creo que me llevare este—

Nitori asintió de acuerdo.

—Ahora te toca a ti elegir algo—

— ¿Qué? No, no, estoy bien con la ropa que tengo para esta estación—

— Vamos, no te hará daño mirar un poco—

— Pero… — Nitori bajo la vista avergonzado, no había planeado ir a comprar ropa y había salido con el dinero justo para una comida y algo pequeño.

—Ah, lo entiendo, entonces yo te regalare un atuendo—

— ¡Ah, Makoto-senpai me está leyendo de nuevo!— Reclamo Nitori impactado de ser entendido con tanta felicidad— ¡Es injusto!—

Makoto rio.

— Vamos, cuando buscamos una polera creí haber visto una que te quedaría muy bien—

—Espere, Makoto-senpai—

Pero Makoto ignoro su queja y fue en busca de un conjunto de ropa para Nitori.

Luego de unos pocos minutos Makoto había logrado que Nitori entrara a cambiarse de ropa.

Las cortinas se abrieron y Nitori salió con un atuendo parecido al de Makoto pero con un mejor diseño en su polera y de un color que combinaba con su cabello gris y sus ojos azules.

— ¡Te ves realmente bien, Nitori! ¿Te gusta?—

— Uh…—

— Si mientes lo sabré—

Nitori respingo y luego sonrió.

— Makoto-senpai, usted tiene buen gusto, me siento bien con esta ropa—

—Bien entonces vamos a comprar esto, e intenta no llamar senpai, Makoto está bien—

—Entonces….Makoto…uh…. ¡Senpai!— Grito de repente sin poder dejar el nombre de Makoto sin un honorifico— ¡No puedo!— Nitori hizo un puchero cuando Makoto se puso a reír— Makoto-senpai siempre se ríe de mi—

— Lo siento, lo siento, eres demasiado lindo, Nitori—

—Oh…Makoto-senpai—Nitori lo pensó un momento— Intentare no usar el senpai si usted me llama Aiichiro—

—Entiendo, entonces desde ahora te llamare Aiichiro—

— ¡Sí!—

Makoto pago la ropa insistiéndole a Aiichiro que no debía devolver el dinero, y que él llevaría las bolsas hasta que fuera tiempo de pasársela.

—Makoto-senpai, no soy una chica—

—Lo sé, pero yo te invite a salir hoy—

Miraron un poco más en la tienda hasta que una voz los hizo mirar hasta la entrada.

—¡Oh Haruka-senpai, Oni-chan! ¿Qué están haciendo?—

Nitori y Makoto se giraron viendo salir de detrás de una pared a los mencionados, ambos parecían como si los hubieran pillado cometiendo un delito.

— ¡Haru!/ ¡Rin-senpai! ¡¿Por qué están aquí?!— Makoto y Nitori gritaron confundidos de verlos allí.

Los dos fallidos acosadores se miraron sin saber que decir, que tipo de excusa dirían ahora.

Gou ladeó la cabeza confundida.

¿Qué estaba pasando aquí?

[Fin Capítulo 02]

* * *

_Gracias por todas las personas que han comentado, no esperaba tanto apoyo :D leer sus comentarios me dieron muchas ganas de seguir esta historia rápido._

_Un gran abrazo a todos los que me están apoyando en este proyecto._

_Espero sus opiniones :D_

_Nos vemos pronto_


	3. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3**

_En el centro comercial_

Haruka miro el suelo sin saber dónde colocar su vista, hasta que fue atrapado no había pensado que algo estaba mal con querer seguir a su amigo.

Y entonces frunció el ceño.

No había hecho nada malo, había sido Makoto el primer en ocultarle algo, el solo quería saber que ocultaba, entre Makoto y él nunca habían secretos.

Y él no iba a permitir que hubieran.

— ¿Qué pasa?— Gou miraba a los cuatros sin entender el ambiente extraño, su hermano y Haruka parecían incómodos de haber sido expuestos por ella, Nitori parecía nervioso y Makoto un poco confundido.

Haru levanto la vista y ahora parecía molesto.

Gou estaba cada vez más confundida, por el rostro de todos sentía que había metido la pata así que se apresuró a despedirse.

—Quede con unas amigas, nos vemos luego, bye—

— ¡Oye!— Rin le grito un rato pero Gou siguió pretendiendo no escuchar hasta desaparecer de la vista.

— Haru. ¿Por qué estás aquí?— Makoto pregunto confundido.

— Yo… tenía que comprar algo, y como no quisiste acompañarme vine con Rin—

Haru hizo un gran énfasis a las palabras "_No quisiste acompañarme_"

— ¿Rin-Senpai no debía ir a trotar?—

— Si, y lo hice ¿Por qué? ¿Hay algún problema con que estemos aquí?— Rin gruño molesto.

Makoto vio como el labio de Nitori temblaba de nervios.

—Bueno, bueno, cálmate Rin, nadie ha dicho eso—

— ¿Y ustedes porque están aquí también?—

— ¡Oh! Necesito comprar algo así que le pedí a Aiichiro que me acompañara—

Rin frunció el ceño.

— ¿Aiichiro?—

—Mmm, quede de llamarle así—

Makoto lo dijo tan naturalmente que Rin no sabía si quería golpearle la cara o suspirar, al final se decidió por lo último, no había razones para golpear a Makoto.

Aún.

— ¿Por qué se lo pediste a Ai? Siempre estas con Haru—

Makoto y Nitori se miraron un poco incómodos con la pregunta.

—Mmm….bueno, creí que a Aiichiro le gustaría salir, como dices siempre salgo con Haru, un cambio de vez en cuando es bueno—

—Makoto—Haruka sólo dijo el nombre de su amigo en ese tono demandante que usaba a veces, Makoto lo miro intentando descifrar lo que había detrás de ese llamado.

Y no pudo evitar sonreír con ternura, sus brazos también quisieron moverse, pero los contuvo, últimamente le daban ganas de abrazar a Haru pero sabía que su amigo podría molestarse así que se contenía.

—No es que no quiera salir con Haru, lo siento, no creí que te haría sentir mal—

Haruka desvió la mirada molesto.

— No te he perdonado—

Makoto rió.

— Entiendo—

Nitori miraba a Makoto y Haruka, y no pudo evitar sentir un poco de envidia por el trato dulce que había entre ellos, dio una mirada de reojo a su Senpai y compañero de cuarto y respingo cuando vio que Rin lo estaba mirando, su rostro tenía una mueca molesta.

— ¿Y qué era lo tan importante que venían a comprar?—

Nitori sonrió.

— La mamá de Makoto estará de cumpleaños—

— ¡¿Makoto?!—

Rin y Haru casi gritaron molestos, habían escuchado la conversación, pero ¡Que rápido agarraban confianza estos dos!

— ¿Qué?— Makoto los miro confundido.

Haru lo miro un momento, no hubo palabras, solo esa mirada penetrante que sólo Makoto entendía.

— ¿Eh?— Makoto inclino la cabeza leyendo su rostro— Mmm… ¡Ah! Nos hicimos amigos ayer en la práctica, y se sentía raro que me añadiera el Senpai así que le pedí que solo usara mi nombre, por eso yo también uso su nombre—

Rin bufo molesto pero no dijo nada, si fuera por eso Ai debería estar llamándolo por su nombre también.

— Entonces ¿Van a comprar o no?—

— Claro ¿Por qué no vamos todos juntos?—Propuso Makoto con una sonrisa.

Todos asintieron de acuerdo

— Y de paso compremos lo que ustedes venían a comprar también—

Haruka y Rin se miraron.

— También….venía a comprarle algo a tu mamá—Se preocupó de decirlo mirando a otro lado para que Makoto no leyera la mentira.

— Mejor entonces—

Rin susurro.

— No habías dicho eso antes—

— Cállate—

— Pasemos a comprar algunos zapatos ¿Les parece?—

—No hay problema—Murmuro Rin.

Y menos de diez minutos después se arrepintió de eso.

— ¡¿Por qué estas comprando las zapatillas que te dijo Makoto y no las que te digo yo?!—

—Porque….Rin-Senpai, las zapatillas que me mostró era….un poco…— Nitori miro a Makoto buscando ayuda, no quería ofender a Rin.

— ¿Llamativas?—

— ¡Eso es!— Nitori sonrió de acuerdo con esa palabra.

— ¡No son llamativas! —

— Pero lo son para el estilo de Aiichiro, Rin—Makoto dio un suave regaño— Cuando quieres elegir algo para alguien debes pensar en lo que le gustará a la persona, no lo que te gusta a ti—Makoto tomo las zapatillas que había mostrado a Nitori— Estas son sencillas pero con algunos detalles que vienen con el estilo de Aiichiro— Señalo los dobles cordones de colores diferentes, uno blanco y otro celeste— ¿Verdad?—Miro al futuro poseedor de esas zapatillas.

Nitori asintió feliz, le gustaban esas zapatillas, definitivamente las quería, aunque tuviera que gastar el dinero que le quedaba.

Rin llego a tener un tic en el ojo, en serio, Makoto podía caerle bien, a veces era demasiado suave para su gusto pero lo consideraba su amigo, pero no aguantaba que viniera a darle consejos sobre Ai, mierda, él debía conocer todo a Ai y Makoto no lo conocía ni dos días y ya sabía todo.

— ¡Como quiera! Que se compre las aburridas zapatillas—

— ¡Senpai! — Se quejó Nitori— ¿Está diciendo que mi estilo es aburrido?—

— Yo no dije eso—

Nitori se ofendió y dio media vuelta, tomando a su paso las zapatillas que Makoto sostenía.

— Voy a comprarlas y vuelvo—

Makoto lo miro un momento intentando comprender su enojo y entonces entendió.

— ¡Aiichiro!—Nitori se dio vuelto al escuchar su nombre y vio a su nuevo amigo darle una sonrisa— Te verás lindo con esas zapatillas—

Nitori por fin sonrió y asintiendo feliz fue a comprar las zapatillas.

Rin miraba a Makoto impactado.

— ¡O-oye, Makoto!—

— ¿Qué pasa?—

— ¡No puedes ir por la vida diciendo que alguien es o se ve lindo, eso es muy raro!—

Makoto inclino la cabeza, intentando entender.

— Pero es verdad—

— ¡Por eso digo que es raro que pienses así!—

Una pequeña parte de su conciencia incomodaba a Rin, porque él lo sabía, más de una vez había pensado que Ai era lindo ¡Pero él no estaba tan loco como para decirlo en voz alta!

—Makoto— La voz de Haruka los hizo recordar que su inexpresivo amigo estaba también con ellos.

— ¿Qué pasa, Haru?—

— Elígeme unas zapatillas que me hagan ver lindo también—Dijo con rostro serio.

Makoto sonrió.

—Entiendo, deja buscarte unas—

Rin casi se atraganto del impacto.

— ¡Lo digo en serio! ¡Si siguen así, yo no los conozco de nada!—

Luego de un recorrido por el centro comercial junto a Rin molesto que regalaba a Makoto sobre su mala elección de palabras, compraron los regalos para la madre de Makoto y se fueron.

— Nos vemos luego, chicos, no diré que fue divertido porque jamás me habían avergonzado tanto en una salida—

Le dio una mirada a Makoto y Haru que no logran entender porque Rin estaba avergonzado.

Nitori rio.

— Vamos, Rin-Senpai, si no llegamos a la hora de almuerzo nos van a regañar—

— Ok, Adiós Makoto, Adiós… ¿Haru?— Rin miro a ambos lados sin entender donde se había metido su desaparecido amigo.

Unos murmullos asombrados y un chapoteo a su espalda lo hicieron sudar frió.

— Oh, dios mío, díganme que no se metió en el maldito estanque—

Nitori solo dio una sonrisa nerviosa mirando al estanque y luego a Rin.

Makoto corrió al estanque gritando:

— ¡Haru! ¿Todo este tiempo estuviste con tu traje de baño? ¡Sal de allí, esa agua puede venir de cualquier parte! ¡Haru!—

Rin gruño molesto y comenzó a caminar sin mirar atrás.

— Yo no les conozco de nada—

—… Senpai— Nitori sonrió sin saber que decirle, pero nunca dejo de seguir a Rin.

* * *

_Camino a Casa de Haruka y Casa de Makoto._

— Haru, no puedes ir metiéndote en esos lugares, menos quitarte la ropa en un lugar público—

—… Llevaba traje de baño—

— ¡Eso es más raro aún!— Makoto suspiro cansado— ¿Cómo es que termino así?—

Makoto miro el cielo desilusionado, había hablado un poco con Aiichiro, pero no lo suficiente, le gustaría poder ayudar a su pequeño amigo, que pudiera hablar de sus sentimientos por Rin sin que pareciera que perdería la cabeza, y también quería darle confianza para que pudiera declararse.

—… ¿Estás enojado?— Haru pregunto subiendo el tramo de escalera que quedaba después de la casa de Makoto, este suspiro, leyendo la indirecta de "_ven a mi casa_" que estaba en esa acción.

— No lo estoy ¿Por qué debería estarlo?—

—… Te interrumpimos con Nitori….Yo y Rin—

Haru abrió la puerta de su casa y ambos entraron, luego de acomodarse en la mesa con unas bebidas enfrente se miraron en silencio.

— No fue a propósito y puedo hablar con Aiichiro otro día—

Makoto noto la casi imperceptible mueca que hizo Haru.

— ¿Haru?—

— ¿Otro día, volverás a dejarme atrás otra vez?—

Makoto sonrió y luego rasco su cabeza incómodo.

— Aiichiro me hablo….mejor dicho me entere de algo personal de él y quiero apoyarlo, perdón, Haru, no puedo decirte nada, esto es algo muy íntimo de él y quiero ayudarlo—

Haruka intento leer entre palabras pero no entendió mucho más que lo que Makoto quería decir, y lo único que quedo en su mente es que Makoto seguiría guardando secretos.

La distancia entre ellos seguiría creciendo.

— No quiero—

— ¿Haru?—

— ¡No me guardes secretos!—

Makoto pareció sorprendido.

— H-Haru….no es mi secreto, si fuera así te lo diría, pero en serio no puedo, es de…

— ¡Lo sé! — Interrumpió Haru, el nombre _Aiichiro _se repetía en su mente en una molesta melodía, jamás había escuchado tantas veces el nombre de alguien más en la boca de Makoto, jamás le había molestado tanto que Makoto estuviera siendo gentil con alguien.

— ¿Haru? ¿Estás enojado porque hoy no fui contigo a comprar?—

— ¡Estoy enojado porque me estas guardando secretos!— Haru se levantó y quedo frente a Makoto— Es injusto, yo no puedo esconder nada de ti—

Makoto sostuvo la mirada y sonrió.

— Me escondiste algunas cosas, Haru ¿Recuerdas? La promesa entre Rin y tú, o que se habían visto cuando él se fue—

Makoto mantuvo su voz gentil pero el leve tono enojado se deslizo entre las líneas, Haru lo noto y sonrió.

— No era secreto, tu nunca preguntaste, yo te estoy preguntando ahora ¿En que debes ayudar a Nitori?—

Makoto desvió la mirada incómodo y Haru se molestó aún más.

Agarro el rostro de Makoto y lo sostuvo para que lo viera fijamente, en momentos así le gustaría poder leer el rostro de Makoto, leer esos ojos gentiles y saber todo de él.

— Haru…—

Makoto intento apartarse pero Haruka lo mantuvo firme, aún que afirmándolo se acercó aún más a su rostro, casi sentía el cálido aliento cerca de sus labios.

El corazón de Haru dio unos latidos rápidos, con el extraño pensamiento de acercarse aún más, si sólo pudiera juntar sus labios, tal vez eso borraría la inseguridad de sentirse abandonado.

"_Esto no es una respiración artificial"_

Dijo su conciencia pero él la ignoro, sabía que no había _verdadera _necesidad de juntar sus labios, solo _quería _hacerlo y eso bastaba para él.

Junto sus labios dando una ligera presión, el mismo no sabía que hacer después, se sentía cómodo estando así con Makoto, aunque solo era un torpe beso, pero algo faltaba, impulsándose por sus extraños pensamiento lamió el labio de Makoto, sintiéndolo temblar bajo su lengua, parecía que fueran a abrirse para él…

— ¡Haru-chan, vine de visita sorpresa!— Nagisa abrió la puerta del comedor tan fuerte que reboto en la pared y entonces miro la escena delante de él.

Makoto había aprovechado la sorpresa de Haru por la interrupción y se zafo del agarre, levantándose tan rápido que boto la silla en el proceso, dando una rápida y torpe despedida paso corriendo junto a Nagisa y se fue a su casa.

Nagisa inclino la cabeza. Confundido.

¿Haru-chan había estado besando a Mako-chan?

El gran sonrojo en la cara de Mako-chan junto al ligero sonrojo que estaba en el rostro de Haru-chan le decían que "si"

—Interesante…— Murmuro para sí mismo, debería decirle esto a Rei.

[Fin Capítulo 03]

* * *

Hola :D perdón la tardanza con el capítulo ú.ú una tarea sorpresa entorpeció mis planea, y las próximas semanas vienen pruebas... pero espero poder tener unos minutos para seguir el ritmo de esta historia.

Gracias por su apoyo! no esperaba tantos comentarios, mas de 30 ¡esto me hace ver que definitivamente tengo que continuar esta historia!

Gracias a todos por seguir esta historia, y gracias por comentar, no saben como me anima leer sus comentarios, cualquier opinión es bien recibida.

Espero que me sigan apoyando.

y que les haya gustado este cap, ya se están moviendo las cosas.

Nos vemos

PD: perdón si hay faltas de ortografía, siempre se me pasa alguna sin importar cuanto revise :c


	4. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4**

_En la Casa de Makoto_

Ren y Ran casi saltaron del susto cuando la puerta de entrada se abrió rápido y su hermano mayor entro tapando su rostro tan rojo como una manzana para luego desaparecer en su cuarto a la velocidad de la luz.

Ambos se miraron confundidos, su hermano no actuaba así frecuentemente, mejor dicho, nunca lo habían visto así.

— ¡Hermano! ¿Estás bien?— Preguntaron ambos en la puerta del cuarto de su hermano que estaba cerrada.

Otra cosa extraña, su hermano no solía cerrar la puerta de su habitación.

—…Estoy bien— La voz tenía un leve tono agitado— Vayan a jugar, en un rato bajo—

Ambos se miraron preocupados pero asintieron.

Makoto se tiró a la cama con un brazo sobre su cabeza.

¿Qué había pasado? ¿Cómo había terminado Haru besándolo? Mejor dicho ¿Por qué Haru lo había besado? Estaban conversando, Haru quería que dijera el secreto de Aiichiro y entonces…

Makoto golpeo sus mejillas con ambas manos.

Algo andaba mal con Haru besándolo, pero algo andaba mal con él también, de donde habían venido esas ganas de saborear a Haru, de agarrarlo por la cintura e ir a un lugar más cómodo, como…una cama.

— ¡Ahh!—

"_No puedo estar pensando eso, no puedo estar pensando así, Dios, la cual de esto lo tiene Haru, tengo que hablar bien con él….pero no hoy…."_

Moriría de vergüenza si hoy veia la cara de su amigo.

— ¿Realmente estará bien?— Pregunto Ren a Ran.

— Eso espero… tal vez tuvo una pelea con Haru-chan—

Ren se rio.

—Imposible, mi hermano y Haru-chan nunca se pelean—

—Es cierto— Ran también se rio y ambos se fueron a jugar.

* * *

_En casa de Haruka_

— Perdón, Haru-chan, no creí que interrumpiría algo así—Nagisa puso todo el tono de arrepentimiento que pudo, lo que descubrió podía ser interesante, pero no por eso dejaba de lamentar haber entrado en mal momento.

— Da igual ¿Por qué venias?—

— Sólo quería avisar que la práctica en conjunto del viernes de la próxima semana no podrá ser porque Samekuza debe ir a otra escuela—

Haru no lo revelo pero estaba sonriendo, por lo menos no tendría que soportar ver a Makoto siendo amable con el niñito eso por un tiempo.

O eso pensaba hasta que Nagisa continuó.

— Por eso se adelanta para mañana, el capitán no quiere estar sin ver a Gou así que dijo que debíamos hacer la practica si o si—

La pequeña mueca molesta de Haruka era tan evidente que hasta Nagisa lo noto.

—Haru-chan ¿Te gusta Mako-chan?—

Nagisa podría haber dicho que el sonrojo de la cara de Haruka era suficiente respuesta prefirió callarse y escuchar en palabras.

—….Si… ¿Es algo malo?—

La mirada de Haruka decía que no le importaba la respuesta, Nagisa sonrió y negó.

— No tiene nada de malo— Y entonces Nagisa sonrió con timidez— Ya que supe de esto sin permiso te diré un secreto mío— Nagisa tomo aire antes de continuar— A mí me gusta Rei-chan—

Haruka lo miro sin expresión y Nagisa continuo.

— Aunque aún no me declaro, estoy seguro de que lo haré caer bajo mis encantos—

Aun con la voz energética y la expresión optimista Haruka noto el nerviosismo detrás de ese plan y sonrió.

— Estoy seguro de que lo lograras—

Nagisa sonrió.

— También estoy seguro de que todo saldrá bien con Mako-chan—

Haruka asintió y entonces lo miro decidido.

— ¿Entonces no te molesta todo esto?—

Nagisa sonrió maliciosamente.

— Imposible...aunque sólo si me dejas decirle a Rei-chan—

Haruka Sonrió de vuelta y asintió.

* * *

_En la práctica en conjunto_

Makoto intento aparentar que todo era un día normal, pero no podía evitar sentirse agitado cada vez que veía a Haruka… ¡¿Y porque Haru lo estaba mirando tanto hoy?!

Nagisa había preguntado más de una vez que pasaba con una mirada conocedora, estaba seguro que sabía bien lo que pasaba, hasta Rei le había dicho cosas que lo confundían:

_— Makoto-senpai debería aceptar pronto las cosas y dejar descansar su mente—_

Makoto había visto la mirada entre Rei y Nagisa y sabía que Nagisa había abierto la boca, Haruka actuaba normal aparte de esas miradas que le daba, ahora agradecía que Haruka fuera al que le tocaba nadar, con Rin como siempre.

— Uh…—

La voz vacilante lo hizo voltear y vio a Aiichiro inseguro.

— Ah, Aiichiro ¿Qué sucede?—

El mencionado sonrió contento de poder hablar y se sentó a su lado, el turno de Makoto había terminado y no quería hacer entrenamiento extra.

— ¿Todo va bien? Siento que todos los miembros de Iwatobi están raros hoy—

Makoto se sonrojo un poco.

— Bueno….ayer pasaron….algunas cosas—

— ¿Qué cosas?—

Makoto desvió la mirada incómodo y Nitori bajo la vista decepcionado.

— Lo siento, hice preguntas incomodas, solo creí que podía ayudarlo de vuelta— Se levantó para irse pero la mano de Makoto lo hizo volver a su lugar.

— Lo siento….te diré…pero prométeme que no se lo dirás a nadie—

Nitori asintió feliz

— Lo prometo—

* * *

_Del otro lado de la piscina._

El anuncio del capitán daba la practica como terminada, así que todos salían del agua.

— Oye Haru ¿Qué es lo que Makoto le está diciendo a Ai?—

Haruka lo miro enfadado.

— No soy lector de labios, no lo sé—

Rin gruño un insulto pero no se movió.

Ambos veían enfadados como un Makoto muy nervioso le decía algo a Nitori, el cual se iba sonrojando un poco y miraba a ambos lados como para que nadie los escuchara.

— ¡Ai! ¡Tráeme una toalla!— Grito Rin tan fuerte que resonó en todo el lugar, Ai casi tropezó de lo rápido que se levantó de la silla, dio una despedida rápida y se fue a buscar la toalla que realmente no necesitaba.

Haruka aprovecho de ir al otro lado de la piscina, mientras los de Samekuza se iban él dio la señal a Nagisa que guiño en respuesta.

— Makoto—

Makoto se giró al mencionado y vio a Haruka dirigirse a él.

— ¿Nos vamos? —

— Si—

— Bien, vamos a esperar a Nagisa y Rei— Dijo mientras se levantaba y caminaba al camarín.

— Ellos ya se fueron—

— ¡¿Eh?! ¿Por qué? Siempre nos vamos todos juntos—

— Tenían algo que hacer— Respondió simplemente.

Makoto vio como Haru desviaba la mirada y supo que había más detrás de esa frase.

— Haru… ¿Por qué hiciste eso ayer?—

La manzana de adán de Haruka se movió.

— ¿No es obvio?—

Makoto bajo la mirada.

— Yo siempre creí que a ti…—

— ¿Que yo que?—

—…. Que te gustaba Rin—

Haruka abrió los ojos sorprendido.

— ¿Qué?—

— Bueno, siempre lo buscas para nadar y siempre te afecta lo que él te diga—

— Me gusta nadar… pero no competir, Rin es el único que logra que me gusta competir—Haruka suspiro— ¿Y porque dices eso? ¿Acaso quieres que me quede con Rin para que te dejen el paso libre con Nitori?—

— ¿Qué tiene que ver Aiichiro aquí? ¿Por qué lo odias?—

— ¡Él está haciendo que tú me guardes secretos!— Haruka guardo lo que realmente quería decir, bajo la mirada abrumado, quería decir otra cosa ¿Por qué no podía?

"_Te está apartando de mi lado"_

Makoto sonrió.

— Haru, si quieres voy a hablar con él para ver si puedo decirte, pero te lo dije, no es mi secreto, así que yo no te estoy escondiendo nada—

Haruka levanto la mirada acorralando a Makoto en los casilleros.

— Deja eso de lado ¿Qué respuesta le tienes a lo de ayer? —

— ¿¡H-Haru!?— Makoto intento alejarlo poniendo sus manos en los hombros de su amigo, intentando no pensar en lo suave que era la piel de Haru.

— Makoto, debes darme una respuesta—

— ¡Esto es muy repentino!— Makoto entro en pánico cerrando los ojos.

Haruka suspiro, también era repentino para él, nunca creyó que él iba a actuar así, pero bueno, un delfín podía ponerse peligro cuando veía que le quitaban lo que siempre creyó suyo.

— Entiendo, te daré tiempo—

Makoto abrió los ojos aliviado pero mientras lo hacía sintió el rose de otro beso, fue breve y suave pero lo dejo lo suficientemente impacto como para no percatarse de que la boca de Haruka se había movido a su cuello, no fue hasta que sintió la punzada de dolor y vio a Haruka alejarse con un poco de sangre en los labios que entendió que lo habían mordido.

— ¡Haru!—

— Eso por si decides irte con Nitori antes de darme una respuesta—

Makoto tapo la mordida en su cuello y miro a su amigo indignado.

— ¡¿Qué tiene que ver Aiichiro en todo esto?!—

Haruka se fue sin decir nada.

— ¡Y vístete, no vas a irte con un traje de baño! ¡Haru!—

Makoto suspiro apoyándose en los casilleros, todo estaba raro, más con la reciente declaración de Haruka.

— ¿Por qué le da por nombrar a Aiichiro?—

Cuando la ampolleta de su cabeza se encendió no pudo evitar sonrojarse y tapar su rostro, no sin antes sonreír conmovido.

— Esta celoso…— Susurro agrandando su sonrisa.

* * *

_En la habitación de Rin y Nitori_

— Senpai— Saludo Nitori cuando Rin entro de a la habitación después de su ducha.

Rin solo asintió y comenzó a despejar su cama para acostarse un rato y entonces recordó lo que había pasado en la práctica.

— Por cierto, Ai…—

— ¿Mmm?— Nitori se giró hacia el inmediatamente esperando la pregunta.

—… ¿Qué estabas hablando con Makoto hoy?—

Rin no sabía que le molesto más, si el rostro sonrojado de Nitori, el desvió de la mirada o el tartamudeo que ataco a su compañero de cuarto.

— Cálmate— Ordeno obteniendo el silencio inmediato del menor— Ahora explícalo en palabras que logre entender.

— Pero…uh…— Nitori se puso nervioso de nuevo y entonces tomo aire— ¡Lo siento, senpai, no puedo decirle!—

Rin lo miro impactado mientras su mente pensaba en que rayos estaba pasando, porque Ai estaba actuando tan extraño, mejor dicho ¿Desde cuándo Ai prefería ir a comprar con Makoto antes que ir a trotar con él? ¿Desde cuándo le guardaba secretos? ¿Desde cuándo había dejado de ser el más importante para Ai?

Gruño molesto y antes de darse cuenta había tirado a Nitori a la cama de abajo y él estaba encima de él.

— ¡Senpai!— Grito Nitori asustado.

— ¡¿Por qué no puedes decirlo?! ¡¿Desde cuándo te guardas secretos con Makoto?!—

Nitori lo miro asustado, ver esos grandes ojos azules asustados lo irritaba más, esos ojos debían brillar cuando lo veían, no apagarse de miedo.

—Hice una promesa, senpai, perdón—

Rin bufo molesto.

— ¿Con Makoto? ¿Por qué te estas llevando tan bien con él?— Y entonces rio con falsa alegría— ¿O que, están saliendo juntos? ¿Te gustan los chicos?—

El sonrojo de Nitori junto con los ojos brillantes a punto de llorar dejaron a Rin helado.

— Yo…— Nitori tapo su rostro mientras lloraba, no podía creer que Rin-Senpai haya descubierto su orientación sexual.

"_De seguro me odia, tal vez eche o pida un cambio de habitación"_

— Lo siento— Tartamudeo llorando.

El enojo de Rin se fue al olvido, no esperaba hacer a Nitori llorar.

— O-oye está bien, no tienes que llorar, Ai— Movió su mano para que Nitori destapara su rostro, Ai lo hizo, y lo miro.

Y Rin se excito.

No sabía si era los grandes ojos brillosos, el malditamente tierno sonrojo, o la respiración agitada del menor, o tal vez el conjunto de todo.

"_Y estoy sobre el"_

En el mismo segundo que vino el pensamiento vino el pánico, se levantó de la cama, intentando poner distancia, tan rápido que su cabeza choco con la cama de arriba.

— ¡Senpai!—

— ¡Estoy bien!— Dijo tropezando mientras se acercaba a la puerta— Debo ir al baño, olvida todo esto—

Nitori solo se puso a llorar libremente, Si Rin-senpai lo odiaba no sabía lo que haría.

Y entonces miro su celular, Makoto le había dado su número, necesitaba hablar con alguien, y Makoto sería perfecto en este momento.

* * *

_En el baño de la Academia Samezuka_

Rin golpeo la puerta tan fuerte que más de una persona en el pasillo salto del susto.

Se dejó caer en el suelo de uno de los baños y suspiro intentando no mirar y olvidar el bulto en sus pantalones.

Esto no podía estar pensando, ponerse duro por mirar a su compañero, era verdad que se había visto muy tierno y la posición en la que estaba no era muy adecuada pero…. ¡¿Cómo eso había terminado con el excitándose?!

Golpeo la parte posterior de su cabeza con la pared, y cerró los ojos intentando calmarse.

No era un idiota, estaba entendiendo porque estaba pasando esto, ahora era un poco más lógico porque se enojaba con Ai por estar tan cerca de Makoto.

"_Me gusta"_

El solo pensamiento lo hizo sonrojar, después de varios minutos salió del baño y mojo su rostro, intentando aparentar normalidad.

Cosa de no duro mucho porque cuando entro a su habitación, Ai ya no estaba, solo había un pequeña nota.

"_Voy a quedarme en casa de Makoto-senpai esta noche_

_Disculpe todo lo que sucedió hoy_

_Aiichiro Nitori"_

Rin gruño mientras saltaba a su cama y recogía el móvil.

Esto no podía estar pasando, no ahora.

[Fin capítulo 04]

* * *

_Hola, ojala les guste el cap, no estoy en mi mejor momento pero en situaciones como esta escribir me relaja mucho._

_tengo una duda y necesito su ayuda, aún no decido si aqui hay MakoHaru o HaruMako XD hablo de quien sera el seme .-. así que si tienen tiempo de comentar aprovechen de decirme que prefieren para saber que rumbo darle a este fic_

_espero sus opiniones, como siempre, gracias a toda la gente que comenta :') me emociona mucho ver tanta gente apoyándome._

_-w- ya quiero escribir hard xd pero todo a su tiempo._

_nos vemos._


	5. Capítulo 5

**Capítulo 5**

_En casa de Makoto_

Makoto termino de ordenar el cuarto de sus hermanos para que se fueran a acostar, sabía que era un poco temprano para ellos pero sin sus padres en casa temía no poder controlarlos en un par de hora, los amaba, pero podían ser muy tercos con cosas como bañarse o irse a dormir.

Suspiro mientras bajaba la escalera para ir a acostar a sus hermanos, tal como esperaba fue difícil pero luego de mucho logro tener a Ren y Ran durmiendo.

Estaba a punto de irse a dormir cuando los pensamientos de Haru vinieron a su mente, no podía evitar sonrojarse mientras tocaba la mordida en su cuello ¿Quién iba a pensar que Haru podía comportarse así? Él no lo hubiera pensado, bueno, sabía que Haru podía ser terco y a veces malhumorado ¿Pero celoso? Nunca lo había visto así, y algo en todo eso le daba un cálido sentimiento en su pecho, como también entregaba mucha confusión a su mente.

Cuando su celular empezó a sonar, después de todo el esfuerzo que hizo para dormir a sus hermanitos casi tropezó mientras corría a contestarlo.

— ¿Hola? —

— Makoto— La suave voz de Aiichiro que parecía estar a punto de romper a llorar lo preocupo.

— ¿Aiichiro? ¿Qué pasa?— El silencio de la otra línea no ayudaba, mucho menos el pequeño sollozo que se escuchó después— ¿Algo paso con Rin?—

Era verdad que quería ayudarlo, sólo esperaba no haber empujado al chico a declararse antes de estar listo, el pobre recién estaba ganando confianza, un rechazo en esta etapa lo destrozaría.

— ¿Puedo ir a su casa?— La voz quebrada por el llanto hacía imposible negarse.

Unos pocos intercambios de palabras y en menos de una hora Makoto estaba haciendo entrar a Nitori a su casa.

Los ojos rojos y el rostro húmedo por las lágrimas lo hacían querer consolar al joven hasta calmarlo, quería preguntar que había ido tan mal como para desatar su llanto pero primero quería darle un poco más de tiempo para que se calmara.

— Pasa, podemos acomodarnos en la sala de estar—

— Gracias— Susurro con voz ronca, Makoto perfectamente podía imaginarlo llorar todo el camino hasta aquí.

Cuando se hubieran acomodado y Nitori parecía un poco más calmado, Makoto se atrevió a preguntar.

— ¿Qué paso?—

Casi automáticamente los ojos de Nitori comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas.

— L-lo siento, no debí preguntar tan…—

—Rin-senpai, lo sabe—

— ¿Eh? ¿Qué tú lo amas?—

— ¡Dios, no!— Aiichiro se tragó unos gemidos antes de continuar— Que me gustan los chicos— Susurro.

— Oh… ¿Reacciono mal?—

— Salió tan rápido de la habitación, incluso se golpeó la cabeza y tropezó— Aiichiro lloro un poco más— Me alegra que no me haya echado, pero estoy seguro de que me desprecia ahora—Luego solo continuo llorando desconsoladamente.

Makoto no resistió ver a su amigo tan mal, así que no dudo más y lo abrazo, Aiichiro lo necesitaba, y se acurruco contra el llorando sus penas mientras él le decía que todo iba a estar bien.

No supo cuánto tiempo paso hasta que Aiichiro se calmó, su polera se sentía húmeda pero no iba a quejarse, cuando se hizo el silencio acaricio la espalda del menor y comenzó a hablar.

— ¿Ya te has calmado?— Un leve asentimiento se sintió contra su pecho— Me alegra, es mejor que dejes salir esto… Mañana podemos preguntar y ver realmente que sucede, estas asumiendo cosas, Aiichiro, Rin pudo haberse sorprendido, tal vez impactado un poco, pero no creo que te desprecio, Rin no haría eso— Rin podía tener unas pocas malas cualidades por allí, como su temperamento, pero ser una persona cruel que desprecia a otros no era una de ellas, podía ver hacia abajo a algunas personas, pero ¿Despreciarlas? Jamás.

Aiichiro analizo las cosas y se dio cuenta que eran ciertas, podía haber esperado y preguntar que sucedía, pero le había entrado tanto miedo que huyo sin querer ver la mirada de su senpai.

— Lo siento, he venido a molestar tan tarde—

— Otra vez estas siendo formal— Rio Makoto, aun abrazándolo— Somos amigos ¿Verdad?—

Aiichiro asintió sonriendo por primera vez en horas.

Y entonces Aiichiro se fijó en el cuello de Makoto y no pudo evitar sonrojarse cuando identifico lo que era.

— ¿Qué pasa?— Pregunto Makoto preocupado por el repentino silencio del menor, esperaba que no volviera a llorar de nuevo, le dolía verlo tan mal.

— M-M-Makoto… su cuello—

— ¿Mi cuello?— Makoto inclino la cabeza confundido, hasta que entendió a lo que Aiichiro se refería— ¡oh! ¡Mi cuello!— No pudo evitar sonrojarse ante el recuerdo— Esto es…—

— ¡Eso es una mordida!— Aiichiro parecía querer centrarse en otra cosa, el mordisco en el cuello de su senpai era perfecto en este momento— No sabía que tenía novia—

— ¡No la tengo!—

— Pero lo han marcado—

— ¿Marcado? No lo digas así, Haru sólo quería… —

— ¡Ah! ¡¿Fue Haruka-senpai?!—

Makoto se tapó la boca deseando poder devolver las palabras a ella.

— ¿Entonces ustedes ya están saliendo?—

En su última practica Makoto había revelado que Haruka lo había besado, Aiichiro estaba sorprendido de lo rápido que avanzaban las cosas, luego de saber que Nanase había estado detrás de Makoto y no de Rin se sintió mal por haber estado, en ese tiempo, celoso de Haruka.

— ¡No!—

La respuesta fue tan rápida que Nitori quedo un momento en silencio, y entonces bajo la mirada.

— Entonces ¿Va a rechazarlo?—

No podía evitar ponerse en el lugar de Haruka, como sabía lo que se sentía no ser correspondido.

— No…digo, yo…—

Makoto intento poner en palabras sus pensamientos, pero siendo sus pensamientos un lio era imposible.

— No lo sé…—

Nitori vio detrás de esas palabras, lo agitado y nervioso que estaba su senpai, y el leve sonrojo en su rostro dejaba muchas cosas claras detrás de ese _no se_

— Yo creo que los sentimientos de Haruka-senpai son correspondido—

— ¿Por qué lo dices?—

— Si no fuera así, no se molestaría en pensar en él, menos se pondría nervioso…—

Makoto se sonrojo sabiendo que era cierto, su cuerpo no debía reaccionar a un amigo, sin importar cuan cerca estuviera, un buen ejemplo era este momento, aun abrazando a Aiichiro no había ningún calor o pensamiento extraño en su mente, eso solo lo lograba Haru.

— Tienes razón— Miro a Aiichiro, sus ojos aún rojos pero su rostro un poco más animado— ¿Ya estas mejor? —

En un acto inconsciente acaricio el rostro del menor quitando el resto de las lágrimas, Aiichiro asintió un poco avergonzado de cómo se había derrumbado frente a Makoto.

— Ah, Oni-chan trajo un desconocido a la casa—La voz de Ran sobresalto a ambos, separándose como si hubieran estado haciendo algo malo.

— ¡Ran! ¿No estaban durmiendo?—

— Oh… ¿Oni-chan nos mandó a dormir, para estar a solas con él?—Pregunto Ren.

— ¡No es así, Ren!—

Nitori intento aguantar la risa al escuchar los nombres de los hermanos de Makoto.

— ¡Aiichiro! ¿Por qué te ríes?—

— Es que… si Rin-senpai también fuera tu hermano esto sería muy divertido—

Makoto apoyo las manos en sus caderas y suspiro.

— Si, lo sé, mis padres no estaban en su momento creativo cuando los nombraron—

Y luego se puso a reír también, Ran y Ren se miraron confundidos, no sabían quién era el extraño pero entre la risa de él y la de su hermano también le dio risa a ellos y comenzaron a reír también.

* * *

_Camino a casa de Haru_

Rin troto hasta casa de Haru, tomando un camino alterno, no iba aparecerse en la casa de Makoto sin un plan en mente para hacer el ridículo, mientras corría, topo su celular e intento a hacer la décima llamada, nuevamente la llamada se fue al buzón de voz.

— Haru, imbécil ¿Para qué mierda tienes un celular si no contestas?— Gruño corriendo más rápido, no alcanzo el último bus así que le toco correr, no le molestaba, aunque la distancia era importante él estaba en buena forma y si podía detener cualquier cosa entre Makoto y Ai no le importaba sudar un poco.

Al llegar a casa de Haru se puso a golpear la puerta, todas las luces estaban apagadas y sabía que Haru estaba durmiendo.

Los pasos rápidos de Haru por el pasillo lo hicieron detenerse, pocos segundos después estaba viendo a Haru abriendo la puerta.

— ¿Rin? — Haru abrió sus ojos, asombrado y luego volvió a su expresión neutra— Me asustaste, creí que era algo más… —

Rin pudo leer entre líneas la decepción de que hubiera sido él y no otra persona.

— ¿Qué? ¿Esperas a alguien más?—

— No, pero ciertamente no esperaba que estuvieras en mi puerta a estas horas—

Rin recordó a lo que había venido y comenzó a hablar.

— Olvida eso ¿Puedes llamar a Makoto?—

— ¿A Makoto?—

Había un poco de nerviosismo en su voz, Rin pasó eso por alto, había cosas más importantes que pensar, como Ai por ejemplo.

— ¡Si, a Makoto! Ai dejo una nota y dice que fue a quedarse donde él, llámalo y pregúntale si Ai esta allí—

Haru ni siquiera dudo y camino hacia un mueble buscando su teléfono.

— ¿Por qué no pasaste directo a su casa?—

Rin se sonrojo un poco.

— Bueno, no podía aparecer de la nada… —

Haru lo miro un momento, abriendo cajones ¿Dónde había guardado el celular?

— Idiota—

— ¿Qué acabas de decirme?—

— Ai te importa ¿Verdad? ¿Por qué no lo mantienes junto a ti?—

"_Tal vez así deje de rondar a Makoto" _

Agrego en su cabeza.

— E-eso es… ¡¿Y que sobre Makoto?! —

— ¿Qué con él?— Vio el brillo de su celular entre unos libros y se giró a alcanzarlo.

— ¡No me tomes por tonto! A ti te importa Makoto—

Rin esperaba una réplica de vuelta, pero el sonrojo de Haru no lo estaba, Rin abrió lo boca confundido, lo había dicho a broma, no esperaba eso.

— ¿Es en serio? ¿Él te importa?—

Haru le dio una mirada para callarlo, con su cara sonrojada casi lo hace reír, casi si no fuera porque estaba preocupado por otras cosas.

— ¡¿Puedes ya llamarlo?!—

— Oh, si— Haru abrió su celular y miro su pantalla— Tengo muchas llamadas perdidas—

— ¡Son mías! te estuve llamando desde que encontré la nota de Ai ¿Por qué no contestas el teléfono?—

— Estaba durmiendo—

— ¡Tengo en tu recamara!—

— Es molesto—

Rin sentía la rabia y estaba a punto de gritar algo más pero recordó a lo que había venido.

— Sólo llama a Makoto quieres…—

— Eso haré… —

— Y pon el altavoz, quiero escuchar que dice pero no digas que estoy aquí—

— Entiendo—

En unos pocos sonidos de espera contestaron.

— ¿Haru? ¿Qué sucede?—

Se escuchan risas y voces en la casa, Haru frunció el ceño, era tarde, Makoto nunca dejaría a sus hermanos despierto hasta tan tarde ¿Por qué esta vez era diferente?

— Makoto ¿Hay alguien allí?— Rin casi se golpeo la frente, señor, donde estaba la sutileza de este chico.

Pudo escuchar el jadeo de Makoto y sabía que Makoto había descubierto la verdadera razón de la llamada.

— ¿Por qué dices eso?— Pregunto nervioso.

— Lo sabes ¿Nitori esta allí?—

—… Mmm….bueno, eso es….muchas cosas pasaron y él…—

— ¡Makoto! ¿Lo has dejado estar en tu casa aún después de nuestra conversación?—

Rin miro a Haru confundido, pero Haru estaba ignorándolo, se sentía traicionado, por fin había logrado avanzar con él, le había dicho que quería una respuesta y ¿Que hacia Makoto? A las pocas horas estaba de nuevo con ese niño.

— H-Haru, ya te dije que Aiichiro no tiene nada que ver—

— ¡Vamos para allá! — Haru colgó sin escuchar respuesta y se giró hacia Rin— ¿Vienes?—

Rin suspiro, no entendía nada de la extraña conversación y menos con la actitud alterada de Haru.

— Supongo que debo ir…—

* * *

_En casa de Makoto_

— ¿Qué sucede?— Pregunto Aiichiro viendo a Makoto aún con el celular en la mano— ¿Algo malo paso?— Sonrió a Ran que le contaba una anécdota de su escuela y revolvió el cabello de Ren que sonrió aceptando la caricia.

— No estoy seguro, pero Haru viene para acá—

Ran y Ren se giraron hacia su hermano.

— ¿Haru-chan Vendrá?—

— Eso creo— Respondió a sus hermanos— Pero dijo, vamos, parecía saber que estaba aquí, y el único que sabe eso… — Makoto no quería terminar la frase.

Aiichiro palideció.

— ¿Rin-senpai?—

— Eso creo—

— ¿Q-Que debo hacer, Makoto? Rin-senpai debe estar muy enfadado—

Makoto dejo de pensar en lo alterado que se escuchaba Haru y pensó un momento en Rin y entonces sonrió.

— Pero…Aiichiro— El chico dejo de agitarse y escucho— ¿No crees que Rin viniendo aquí es algo bueno?—

— ¿Por qué?—

Makoto sonrió.

— Mira la hora, debe haber venido caminando, y de seguro viene a decirte que vuelvas a su cuarto, no creo que te odie, más bien, esto está diciendo que a él no le importa tu orientación—

Aiichiro pensó un momento y sus ojos brillaron de alegría, podía ser verdad, Rin-senpai no haría una larga caminata para regalarlo, venía a buscarlo.

— Entonces no le importa que yo sea gay—

Makoto asintió sonriendo ante la alegría de su amigo, repentinamente Aiichiro lo abrazo.

— Gracias, Makoto-senpai— Al darse cuenta que uso el honorifico rió— Lo siento, nuevamente lo hice—

Makoto rió de vuelta y entonces vio que Ran y Ren lo miraban con los ojos muy abiertos.

— ¿Qué es gay?— Preguntaron ambos justo cuando la puerta se abría.

Makoto no se había dado cuenta que había llegado al pasillo, los dos intrusos miraban fijamente la escena, Nitori en vez de alejarse se aferra a él, temblando, con sus miedos de vuelta.

— Ah, Haru-chan— Ran miro a uno de los nuevos invitados— ¿Haru-chan, que es gay?—

Makoto vio de la cara enfadada de Haru a la cara enfada de Rin, aún con los abrazos alrededor de Aiichiro.

— Es un malentendido— Susurro sin saber que más decir, y trago sabiendo que se venían problemas.

[Fin capítulo 05]

* * *

_Lamento el atraso, y el cap tan fome, pero es necesario para el próximo. Espero no haberlos aburrido, y que no se enojen por demorarme en subirlo ú.ú con mis pruebas me atrase más de lo que pensaba, siendo sincera siento que no dormido unas 6 horas seguidas desde hace días.  
y diciendo eso espero que no haya muchos errores, tengo demasiado sueño y no alcance a revisar . mañana lo hago, soporten los errores hasta mañana._

_Por cierto, la mayoría quiere MakoHar, gracias por aclararme eso, aunque las HaruMako no se quedan muy atras y como yo sigo indecisa quiero intentar hacer ambos, ya que realmente hay pocos HaruMako y me gustan ambos, voy a ver si me resulta hacerlos sukes :3 espero que eso no les moleste._

_Nos vemos, espero que pronto .-. por lo menos se supone que después del lunes estaré un poco más relajada, sólo un poco..._

_Gracias a todos los que comentan, me hacen imposible abandonar el fic XD_


	6. Capítulo 6

**Capítulo 6**

_En la casa de Makoto_

Que Rin le dijera que Aiichiro iba a casa de Makoto era una cosa que estaba fuera de su alcance, pero que Makoto hubiera recibido al chico era algo de lo que sentía con derecho de enfadarse.

Hace solo unas horas había hablado con Makoto, le había dicho que esperaba su respuesta ¿y que hacia Makoto? Dejaba entrar al chico a mitad de la noche, casualmente la noche que sus padres no estaban en casa.

¿Esta era su respuesta?

— Es un malentendido— La voz de Makoto parecía temblar mientras decía eso, pero eso no aligeraba su enojo.

— Makoto tu…—

— ¡¿Qué rayos sucede aquí?!— Grito Rin interrumpiéndolo.

En dos grandes zancadas Rin había tirado de Nitori lejos de los brazos de Makoto.

— ¡¿Rin-senpai?!— El menor parecía tan confundido como todos allí.

— Regresamos a los dormitorios— No era una pregunta.

Nitori ni siquiera dudo cuando asintió con la cabeza, la obediencia del pequeño pareció llevarse un poco del enojo de Rin.

— Ah ¡Aiichiro!— Makoto alzo la voz para que el menor lo mirara, un leve gesto de _llámame _fue suficiente para ellos.

— Uh…bueno, A-Adiós— Alcanzo a decir Nitori siendo casi arrastrado a la salida, repentinamente Rin se dio vuelta y apunto a Makoto.

— Mañana hablaremos los dos— y cerró la puerta tan fuerte que parecía querer romperla.

— ¿Por qué se llevaron así a Nitori?— Pregunto Ren a su hermano.

Makoto rió dándose cuenta de que Rin estaba celoso.

— Porque al parecer a Rin no le gusta que Aiichiro pase la noche lejos de él—

Ren hizo un sonido como si hubiera entendido todo pero Makoto estaba seguro de que no entendía lo que sucedía en realidad.

— Nadie me ha explicado que es gay— Recordó Ran moviendo los brazos para llamar la atención, miraba de Haru a su hermano esperando una respuesta.

Makoto se sonrojo un poco, iba a tener mucho que explicar si Ran le decía algo a sus padres.

— B-bueno es…—

— Es cuando a un hombre le gusta otro hombre—

Ran se giró hacia Haru.

— ¿Por qué no les gustan las mujeres a esos hombres gais?—

— Porque no— Haru miro a la pequeña intentando contener su enojo, ella no tenía la culpa de lo que estaba sucediendo con su hermano— A ti no te gusta la caballa con pilla ¿Verdad? A cada uno le pueden gustar cosas diferentes—

Ran abrió su boca en una perfecta "o" y asintió dando a entender que entendía todo.

Olvidando a la pequeña Haru se giro a mirar a Makoto.

— Ahora…. Makoto… —

Makoto sabía que Haru iba a estar enfadado así que se apresuró a decir algo.

— H-haru, veras, es un malentendido, Aiichiro estaba mal así que…—

— ¡¿Estaba mal?!— Haruka levanto la voz de repente asustándolo, y también a sus hermanos menores— ¿Esa es tu excusa? ¿Él estaba mal y vas y lo dejas entrar así como así a tu casa? —

— Haru, cálmate, puedo explicarlo…—

— Traidor— La voz de Haru se rompió en la última letra y eso asusto a Makoto, la voz de Haruka nunca se rompía, ya que había agachado su cabeza no podía ver sus ojos pero podría asegurar que además de enfado había dolor allí.

— Haru…yo—

— Ran, Ren … ¿Pueden irse a dormir? Necesito hablar con su hermano—

Los pequeños despertaron de su asombro y se apresuraron a contestar.

— Entiendo, vamos, Ren—

— Oh, sí, ya voy—

Ambos desaparecieron en la escalera y solo se voltearon para dar las buenas noches.

Podían ser niños pero entendían que el ambiente entre su hermano y Haru estaba extraño, y ellos querían que volviera el ambiente cálido entre ellos, cosa que solo pasaría si hablaban a solas.

— Haru…vamos a sentarnos y hablar con calma ¿ok?—

Haru lo siguió y ambos se sentaron frente a frente.

— Haru, has malinterpretado las cosas…— Comenzó a decir Makoto, pero Haru lo corto.

— Vas a dar tu excusa por ser infiel—

— ¿Qué? ¿Infiel?— Makoto lo miro sorprendido y un poco avergonzado.

— Si— Haru se concentró solo en su enojo, no iba a derrumbarse, no ahora— dejaste entrar a ese chico cuando tus padres no están ¿Qué estabas pensando? Ni siquiera me has dado respuestas ¿Y ya estás pensando en pasar la noche con él?—

Makoto ahora sí que estaba avergonzado.

— ¡¿Pasar la noche?!— Miro hacia el pasillo como si esperara ver a sus hermanos allí, y luego miro a Haru— No sé de qué estás hablando, te dije que es un malentendido, Aiichiro vino porque…—

— ¡Que estés justificando esto lo hace más sospechoso!—

— ¿Cómo quieres que explique lo que pasó?— Makoto estaba un poco sorprendido del cambio de actitud de Haru, hace unos minutos parecía a punto de llorar y ahora parecía a punto de golpearlo.

Haru hizo una mueca molesta ante la pregunta del mayor, Makoto tenía razón pero no iba a reconocerlo directamente.

— Bien, di tu maldita excusa, infiel— Se cruzó de brazos y se apoyó en la pared mientras Makoto se sentaba.

— No me llames así, Haru—

— Hasta que no entienda lo que sucede es lo que eres—

Makoto suspiro.

Sabía que aún no podía contar lo de Nitori, el pobre recién estaba superando que su amado Rin supiera su orientación, no quería ni pensar como reaccionaria si decía su secreto.

— Bueno, veras... — Dudo un poco antes de continuar— Aiichiro y Rin tuvieron una conversación y…. las cosas no salieron bien… él estaba asustado y creía que Rin iba a cambiarse de habitación o algo… así que el vino aquí sin saber que más hacer—

Haru apretó los labios, molesto, era una pésima excusa, pero de algún modo sabía que Makoto no estaba mintiendo, por otro lado sabía que Makoto estaba omitiendo información.

— ¿Qué fue lo que Rin descubrió?—

Makoto se sonrojo y tapo su rostro.

— No puedo decirte—

Haru suspiro, sabía que Makoto diría eso, giro su cabeza y recordó la pregunta de Ran.

— Tus hermanos escucharon… por eso preguntaron _eso_—

Makoto miro a otro lado, pero dio una leve señal de asentimiento.

Un rompecabezas se armó en la cabeza de Haru y sonrió con amargura.

— Entonces, Rin descubre que Nitori es gay y el viene corriendo aquí, porque tú ya sabias eso ¿verdad? Lo dejas entrar a pesar de que tus padres no estaban y entonces por alguna extraña razón se están abrazando a la mitad del pasillo—

— ¡No es así! Te dije que es un malentendido, fue una casualidad que…—

— ¡Oh, sí! Casualidad, casualmente tu sabias que Nitori era gay, casualmente tus padres no están y casualmente se les ocurre abrazarse en el pasillo, si puedes explicarme como esas casualidades son un malentendido voy a creerte—

Makoto suspiro mientras apoyaba la palma de su mano en su rostro.

Haruka estaba enfadado, y Makoto más que nadie sabía que Haruka enfadado podía ser una persona muy terca y malhumorada, pero eso no justificaba que Haruka lo tratara como si hubiera cometido un crimen.

Al ver que Makoto no respondía Haruka des entrelazo sus brazos.

— ¿Lo ves? No tienes excusa, eres infiel—

Makoto levanto la vista, molesto, era verdad que podía tener cualidades negativas, pero ser infiel definitivamente no era una de ellas, no es como si hubiera salido con alguien, pero sabía que él no sería así si salía con alguien.

Dejándose llevar por toda la situación y la repentina molestia por su _nuevo _apodo hablo sin pensar.

— ¡No tienes derecho a llamarme infiel! ¡Ni siquiera estamos saliendo juntos!—

Haruka parecía tan conmocionado que Makoto quiso tragárselas de vuelta.

— H-Haru, lo siento, no quise decirlo así—

Haruka miro un punto en el suelo y dio una sonrisa perezosa.

— ¿Así, eh? Entonces si quisiste decir lo que dijiste—

— No, veras, yo solo…— Makoto tapo su boca intentando poner orden a sus sentimientos.

Un incómodo silencio los rodeo.

— Bueno, tienes razón— Haru rompió el silencio— No estamos saliendo juntos ya que no me has dado una respuesta—

El pensamiento era tan simple y sencillo que Haru casi rió por no haberlo pensando antes.

Haruka lo miro, con una determinación que asusto a Makoto.

* * *

_En los dormitorios de Samezuka_

Nitori fue casi tirado adentro de la habitación, por muy contento que estuviera que no Rin-senpai no estuviera en otra habitación no podía evitar estar asustado por la actitud enfadada que estaba teniendo el mayor.

—… R-rin-Senpai— Susurro asustado.

— ¿¡Que?!— Ladró de vuelva el mayor igual que un perro listo para atacar.

— L-lo siento…. ¿Está enfadado?—

— Claro que estoy enfadado, un descuido y correr donde Makoto, porque él nunca diría nada malo ¿Verdad? Yo soy tan bajo que pensaste lo peor de mí—

—N-no….no es eso…—

— ¡¿Entonces porque rayos te fuiste así?!—

Nitori bajo la mirada y junto sus manos, odiaba cuando Rin elevaba así la voz, como si fuera a golpearlo...como si lo odiara.

— Yo…yo solo… — Su voz se quebró mientras intentaba contener las lágrimas.

— ¡No te pongas a llorar a ahora! ¡Mierda!—

Rin sabía que estaba siendo un imbécil, pero jamás en la vida le había molestado tanto que una persona estuviera cerca de Ai, pero la sabia a que se debía, le había sucedido mil veces con su hermana, solo que con ella ese sentimiento no era tan malditamente fuerte.

Celos.

Como odiaba esa sensación.

Casi se había visto golpeando a Makoto hasta dejarlo inconsciente, solo se detuvo porque estaba seguro de que ninguno de sus amigos apreciaría eso.

— Ai, Explícame porque te fuiste de aquí de ese modo ¿Realmente creíste que yo haría algo en tu contra? —

— ¡No!— Que Ai alzara así su voz casi lo sorprendió— Yo…— Las lágrimas ahora sí que estabas cayendo por las mejillas del menor.

Si Rin antes se había sentido un imbécil, ahora se sentía el peor ser humano en todo el planeta, se sentó en las orillas de la cama mirando hacia el menor aun de pie en medio de la habitación.

— O-oye, Ai, no llores… si no quieres decirlo está bien—

Nitori negó e intento hablar de nuevo

— Yo no— Sollozo—…No soportaría si Rin-senpai me odiara… no podría soportarlo, preferí irme antes que ver su mirada de desprecio—

El torpe intento de limpiar las lágrimas junto con la que no debería, pero que para él lo era, ser una conmovedora frase aumento los latidos de su corazón de una forma completamente diferente a como lo hacía cuando estaba excitado.

"_él es lindo, no solo lindo ¡Demasiado tierno!"_

No podía creer que estaba pensando eso pero lo hacía, nunca había pensando en ningún hombre como tierno, nunca había sentido un instinto protector con algún hombre, ni siquiera dudo en tirar a Nitori sobre él, acomodándolo sobre su regazo.

— No llores, todo está bien, jamás podría odiarte ¿ok? Así que cálmate—

— ¡Senpai!—

El saber que no era odiado y que no lo seria rompió todo el control del menor.

Ai alzo sus brazos y se apretó a él, llorando un momento mientras calmaba sus miedos, Rin disfruto el consolarlo, acomodando su cabeza en el hombro de Ai, hasta que se dio cuenta que si la mano que hacia trazos en la espalda del menor se movía un poco más abajo el podría apretar ese redondo y lindo trasero que se veía muy bien desde su punto de vista.

¡Oh, no!

Se detuvo a tiempo para no jadear mientras miraba un punto invisible en la espalda de Ai, intentando no hacer que su mirada vagara más abajo, tampoco podía apartarse y hacer creer al pequeño que estaba incómodo con su toque.

Rin apretó los labios sabiendo que se venía lo más difícil.

Ahora que sabía que Ai era gay, el quería hacer exactamente lo que un hombre gay le quiere hacer a otro hombre.

Las preguntas, las dudas y las imágenes mentales tenían su cabeza hecha un lió y ni hablar de lo alborotada que estaba su parte baja.

El suave ronquido del menor en sus brazos lo hizo voltear la cabeza y comprobar que Ai estaba dormido, con esto verificado suspiro restregando su cabeza en el hombro del menor.

"_Si solo supieras las cosas que quiero hacerte no te dormirías indefensamente ante mi" _Pensó con un suspiro frustrado.

Debería ir al baño y…aliviarse un poco antes de dormir, si es que lograba hacerlo.

* * *

_En casa de Makoto_

— H-Haru— Makoto vio a Haru acomodándose entre sus piernas quedando sentado en su regazo.

— No sabes qué respuesta darme ¿verdad?—Haru dio una leve sonrisa, esta vez con una curva extraña en ella.

— Oh…Haru, yo…lo estoy pensando, en serio—

Makoto no sabía que más decirle, todo era extraño y nuevo, los pensamientos poco inocentes que estaba teniendo con su amigo de la infancia lo confundía más que cualquier otra cosa.

— Entonces no me des una respuesta—

— ¿Qué?—

— Dame una oportunidad—

En el mismo momento en que acabo la frase, Haru lo estaba besando.

[Fin Capítulo 06]

* * *

_Perdón__ la tardanza, estoy con todas mis pruebas, y estas no terminan hasta enero, pero aquí me tienen, casi a las 4 am escribiendo, adoro escribir tarde, siento que estoy mas concentrada._

_y espero que les haya gustado el cap, lamento si hay errores, puede gustarme escribir de noche pero también me da sueño y termino cometiendo errores tontos :S _

_en el próximo cap quiero hacer mención a un poco de Rei y Nagisa, adoro a esos chicos._

_Gracias por todos sus comentarios, siento que llevo tan pocos capítulos y tanto apoyo :'D ojala logre seguir así._

_besos y abrazos a todos los que se han dado el tiempo de leer este cap._

_nos vemos pronto_


	7. Capítulo 7

**Capítulo 7**

_En casa de Nagisa_

Nagisa despertó palpando las sabanas en busca de su celular, froto sus ojos aún adormilado mientras por fin lo encontraba y apaga la alarma.

Dio un largo bostezo antes de bajarse de la cama.

— Oh, tengo que saludar a Rei-chan—

Aún con el celular en mano tecleo un rápido mensaje al mayor.

_[Vas a trotar hoy ¿Verdad? Espérame en la estación, voy a trotar contigo]_

Nagisa se quedó esperando la respuesta, sabía que Rei le contestaba rápidamente, a pesar de que muchas veces sus mensajes eran muy triviales. Siempre había una respuesta para él y le sacaba una gran sonrisa cada día.

Su celular vibro y Nagisa se apuró en ver el mensaje recibido.

_[Entiendo, no te atrases, no esperare más de 15 minutos, nos vemos]_

Nagisa sonrió mirando el mensaje, por fin despierto y sin rastro de sueño, gracias a su rutina de mensajear a Rei, se puso de pie para comenzar su día.

* * *

_En la estación_

Rei miro su reloj.

17 minutos.

Rei suspiro, debió suponerlo, Nagisa-kun nunca era muy puntual, era peor acordar una hora, termina llegando más tarde, por supuesto predijo eso y acordó 15 minutos cuando podía esperar 20.

— ¡Rei-chan!— Nagisa corrió hasta allí y comenzó a jadear inclinándose hacia adelante cuando llego a su lado— L-lo siento, llego tarde— Nagisa miro alrededor y suspiro cuando no vio ningún tren— Lo siento, perdimos el tren—

— Aún no llega, pero ya está por llegar—

— ¿Eh? ¿En serio?— Nagisa miro su celular— Creí que venía tarde—

— ¡Viene tarde! Siempre llega tarde— Rei suspiro— Debería ser más puntual, Nagisa-kun—

— Por eso dije que lo siento— Nagisa le dio esas tiernas sonrisas que le hacían imposible seguir discutiendo, Rei suspiro.

El sonido del tren acercándose los hizo terminar lo conversación.

Como siempre se bajaron una estación antes para trotar, Nagisa había empezado a acompañarlos un día a la semana, luego dos, y termino corriendo con el todos los días, no es como si todos los días trotaba, sol días a la semana, lo necesario para que su cuerpo se mantuviera en forma, pero todos los días que trotaba allí estaba Nagisa trotando con él.

— Nagisa-kun—

— ¿Mmm?—

— ¿Te gusta trotar?—

— Bueno, no más que otros deportes…—

Rei lo quedo mirando, todo este tiempo había pensado que Nagisa había descubierto algo así como un gusto por trotar, pero que no le gustaba trotar solo, si no era eso ¿Por qué otra razón lo acompañaba a trotar cada día?

— ¿Entonces porque trotas conmigo? ¿No es agotador?—

Nagisa negó rápidamente y lo miro con una sonrisa en los labios.

— Para nada, así me mantengo en forma, y…—

— ¿Y?—

— Si no troto contigo, Rei-chan estará solitario—Diciendo eso acelero el paso y lo adelanto.

Rei se quedó unos segundos parados. Acomodó sus lentes intentando calmarse.

Eran acciones y frases como esa la que lo confundían.

"_Cálmate, Nagisa-kun es así con todo el mundo, no soy especial para él, no más especial que Haru-senpai"_

Un poco más calmado, comenzó a trotar de nuevo.

* * *

_En Iwatobi: A la hora de almuerzo._

Nagisa y Rei ya estaban en la azotea cuando un Makoto agotado y un Haruka llegaron.

— ¿Mako-chan, que sucede?— Nagisa inclino su cabeza observando el cansancio de su compañero.

— No es nada, Nagisa— Se sentó en el suelo y suspiro de nuevo.

— Mako-chan está mintiendo ¿Qué sucede? ¡Dime! ¡Dime!—

— ¡Nagisa-kun! Si Makoto-senpai no quiere decirlo déjelo tranquilo—

— ¡Rei-chan, estas siendo frio!—

— ¿Qué significa eso?—

Makoto rio viendo a sus amigos, el necesitaba eso en este momento, un poco de calma.

— Makoto— La voz de Haruka lo hizo girar.

Haru se quedó allí sin decir nada, esperando, como siempre, que Makoto leyera su mirada.

— ¿Eh? ¡¿A ellos también?!—

Haruka se giró con una mirada que claramente decía: "_Por supuesto que si ¿Vas a guardar más secretos?"_

— Te he dicho que el secreto no tiene….olvídalo—Se giró hacia sus amigos, repentinamente nervioso— Ah….Rei, Nagisa hay algo importante que debo decirle—

— ¿Hay algún problema en el club, Makoto-senpai?—

— No, no es nada de eso—Titubeo un poco sin saber cómo abordar el tema.

Nagisa miro a Haru y luego a Makoto.

— ¡Ah! ¡Ya se!— Se giró a donde Haru y sonrió emocionado— ¿Están saliendo?—

Haruka sonrió, esas pequeñas sonrisas que se escapaba de sus labios de vez en cuando y asintió.

— ¡Ooh! ¡Felicidades!— Nagisa abrazo a Haru— Esto es genial, estoy muy feliz por ustedes—

Rei miraba un poco indeciso de que decir, la noticia no era del todo una sorpresa, Nagisa ya le había contado que a Haruka-senpai le gustaba Makoto y que era cosa de tiempo para que las cosas avanzaran, pero no sabía si era la noticia o el abrazo que estaba dando Nagisa lo que provocaba ese molesto ardor en su pecho.

— ¿Rei-chan?—

— ¿Hay algún problema?— Haru lo miro con esa mirada penetrante.

Gracias a esa mirada Rei supo que no tenía problema con sus amigos saliendo juntos.

Negó y les sonrió.

— No, no es nada, felicidades ¿Así que Makoto-senpai por fin acepto sus sentimientos?—

Makoto se sonrojo.

— Bueno…algo así—

Como decirles a sus amigos que le estaba dando una oportunidad a Haru, no era como si no le gusta esto, había un muy agradable sentimiento es sentirse amado por Haru, como también había confusos pensamiento en su mente, pensamiento de los que si Haruka se enteraba posiblemente ya lo querría más, se sentía como un pervertido.

Por no hablar de que le incomodaba el cómo Haru hacia que cualquier acción, sobre todo si involucraba a Ai, se viera como un crimen.

Nagisa dio esa sonrisa malvada que no le agradaba y lo miro, Makoto intento ignorar esa mirada poniendo un poco de arroz en su boca.

— Entonces por eso Mako-chan está agotado ¡Haru-chan lo agoto anoche!—

El arroz se fue por el conducto equivocado y Makoto comenzó a toser.

— Makoto-senpai— Rei le dio unas palmadas en la espalda hasta que se calmó— ¿Estas bien?—

— S-sí, lo estoy— Luego miro a Nagisa— ¡Nagisa, no digas estupideces!—

— ¿Eh? ¿No es así? —

— Claro que no, Haru se fue a casa inmediatamente después de que acordarnos salir junto ¿Verdad, Haru?—

— Tú fuiste el que solo me dejo besarte y luego me arrastro fuera—

— ¡Oh! Ya se han besado— Los ojos de Nagisa brillaron y Makoto podía ver en esos ojos muchas incomodas preguntas.

— Ambos se están haciendo adultos— Murmuro Rei acomodando sus lentes.

— ¡Nagisa, Rei! No necesito más comentarios así por hoy—

Nagisa y Rei se rieron, entonces Nagisa se detuvo y miro a Makoto.

— ¿Más? ¿Qué otros comentarios?—

Makoto suspiro de nuevo, Haru lo ignoro comiendo su caballa.

— Cuando veníamos a la escuela Haru me hizo decirle a cada persona que pasaba por nuestro camino que estábamos saliendo—

Nagisa comenzó a reír de nuevo.

— ¡No es divertido!— Makoto se quejó— No sé cómo explicarle esto a mama y papa, y mis hermanos—

— Tus hermanos ya saben lo que es gay, no van a discutir esto—

— ¿Eh? ¿Por qué lo saben? ¡No están haciendo cosas delante de los niños! ¿Verdad?— Nagisa cubrió sus ojos como si estuviera viendo algo indecente.

— ¡Que no es eso!—

— Makoto-senpai, jamás lo imagine de usted—

— ¡Dije que no fue eso! ¡Haru!— Miro a su ahora novio en busca de ayuda, pero Haru siguió comiendo.

Makoto suspiro aceptando los comentarios exagerados de sus amigos.

Aun así una sonrisa de deslizo en sus labios, podía estar agotado del comportamiento un poco posesivo de Haru, pero no estaba molesto con nada de lo que estaba pasando, y allí entraba una de sus grandes confusiones, el pensamiento que venía desde que Haru lo beso por primera vez.

¿Amaba a Haru?

Estaba seguro de que le gustaba, si no fuera así esos pensamientos extraños no estarían en su mente, pero ni siquiera estaba seguro de que Haru tuviera sentimientos profundos por él, tal vez solo estaba siendo posesivo y malcriado, Haru era así de vez en cuando….

Su celular vibro sacándolo de sus pensamiento, al ver el nombre sonrió y contesto rápidamente.

— ¡Ai! ¿Cómo estás?—

_—Hola, estoy bien, Rin-senpai no me odia, incluso me abrazo cuando llore anoche—_

Ai sonaba tan emocionado que Makoto soltó una risita.

— Eso es genial, me alegro—

_—Por todos los problemas, permítame invitarle una comida, podemos ir al centro, hay una feria que será entretenida—_

— ¡Por supuesto!—

_ —Y bueno…— _

— ¿Qué sucede?—

_—Podría invitar a Rin-senpai, y así también van sus amigos, Haruka-senpai y los miembros del club—_

— Oh, claro—

Miro a su alrededor y soltó un grito cuando vio tres pares de ojos mirándolo sospechosamente, unos en especial lucían muy molestos.

_—¿Makoto?—_

— Un momento…..— Luego se giró hacia sus amigos— ¿Qué sucede?— Makoto no entendía porque esas miradas ¿Qué había hecho?

Nagisa puso su brazo en su cabeza en una imitación de una escena dramática.

— Mako-chan, solo lleva un día saliendo con Haru-chan y ya le está siendo infiel— Incluso imito un sozollo

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?—

— Makoto-senpai…. — Rei susurro decepcionado— y ni siquiera se molesta en ocultarlo—

— ¿Pero de que están hablando?—

_ —¿¡Makoto!?_ —La voz de Ai le recordó que estaba al teléfono.

— Oh, Ai, un momento, deja preguntar—Bajo el celular y miro al frente— Olvidando el asunto de ser infiel, que en serio, me están acusando demasiado de ellos, Ai dice que hay una feria que será entretenido—

Haru termino de masticar y lo miro.

— ¿Estas informando que vas a salir con Ai?—

— No he dicho eso, él va a invitar a Rin, y tal vez podemos ir todos—

Haru parecía calmarse un poco.

— A mí me parece bien—

— A mí también— Nagisa levanta un brazo casi golpeando a Rei.

— ¡Ten cuidado!— Rei se quejó, Nagisa solo rascó su nuca y saco la lengua intentando parecer tierno para ser perdonado, y como resultaba esa táctica en Rei— Da igual, yo también me incluyo—

Makoto sonrió.

— Todos dicen que si—

_—¿En serio? Genial, voy a hablar con Rin-senpai en cuanto lo vea, es el fin de semana, luego acordamos la hora—_

Ai se despidió rápidamente y colgó.

Makoto colgó aun sonriendo, le gustaban estas salidas grupales donde todos sus amigos se reunían.

— Makoto, no se te permite ser infiel—

Makoto suspiro de nuevo.

— Haru, sólo deja esas ideas ¿Quieres? —

Nagisa y Rei se miraron y, casi con la misma habilidad con la Mako leía la mente de Haru, se pusieron de acuerdo sin palabras.

— Bueno, debería ir a terminar el informe que hay que entregar en la tarde—Rei comenzó a guardar su caja de almuerzo.

— ¡Yo también! Rei-chan tiene que ayudarme a terminarlo—Nagisa guardo sus cosas rápidamente.

— ¿Qué?—

— ¿No puedes?— Nagisa le dio una larga mirada con el rostro levemente inclinado.

Rei trago un momento y acomodo sus lentes.

— Entiendo…—

— ¡Yay! Vamos, apúrate Rei-chan— Nagisa voló a la puerta y dio una rápida despedida a sus amigos antes de desaparecer.

— Siempre esta tan animado— Comento Makoto con una sonrisa, una mirada a Haru le dijo que él opinaba lo mismo.

— Bueno, nos vemos en el club—

— Entiendo, suerte con su trabajo—

— Gracias, nos vemos—

Haru solo dio un movimiento de cabeza como despedida.

Un silencio cayo entre ellos y Makoto se dio cuenta que era primera vez que estaban solos desde que acordaron salir, lo de anoche lo contaba, era verdad que lo había arrastrado fuera de casa apenas dijo que _si podía darle una oportunidad._

— Makoto, iba en serio, no puedes ser infiel, menos con Ai—

Makoto suspiro.

— Haru, no sé por qué tienes esa malentendido con Ai, pero no hay nada entre él y yo—

— Tienes un secreto con él— Haru hizo una mueca muy parecida a un puchero que casi le saca una risita.

— Es el secreto de Ai, no puedo traicionarlo—

— Tampoco puedes engañarme—

Makoto suspiro dejando su comida en un rincón y se acercó a Haru, este lo ignoro un momento pero luego lo miro, imitando a Makoto y dejando su almuerzo a un lado.

— Haru, no me gusta cuando te comportas así, Ai no ha hecho nada—

Haru frunció el ceño.

— Estas guardando un secreto, y sales con él a solas, se hacen cercano muy rápidamente, incluso te llama por tu nombre—En cada palabra Haru iba bajando la mirada, entre molesto y deprimido.

Makoto sonrió mientras alzaba suavemente el rostro de Haru.

Era verdad que no le gustaba que Haru se comportara así y había verdaderas razones para eso.

— Haru no deberías comportar así— Lo miro a los ojos con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

— Pero…— Haru se calló cuando Makoto negó con la cabeza

— Deberías tener más confianza en ti mismo, además te di una oportunidad ¿Verdad?—

Haru asintió, sintiéndose un poco tímido, la voz suave de Makoto junto con esa mirada cálida hacían estragos en su cuerpo.

— Entonces deberías confiar en mí también ¿Crees que saldría contigo si tuviera algo con Ai? ¿Realmente piensas a si de mí?—

— No es eso, Makoto, pero… Es primera vez que no tenemos un amigo en común….te estas alejando de mi lado—

Makoto soltó una risita.

— Siempre estoy a tu lado, también puedes ser amigo de Ai, sólo que tu ni siquiera has pensado en eso—

— No quiero ser amigo de él—Haru comenzó a bajar la mirada nuevamente.

Makoto volvió a alzar su cabeza para que lo mirara a los ojos.

— Apuesto a que puedes llevarte bien con él, ten un poco de confianza en mí, y también en ti—

— ¿En mí?—

— Haru, eres una persona genial, si estoy saliendo contigo ¿Por qué querría ser infiel?—

Los ojos de Haru brillaron.

— Entonces ¿Estas feliz de estar saliendo conmigo? ¿No te arrepientes?—

Haru había acallado sus inseguridades, sentía que casi había forzado a Makoto a salir con él, sobre todo con lo rápido que el mayor lo saco de casa después de aceptar.

— Claro que no, aún estoy un poco confundido por todo pero estoy feliz de estar saliendo contigo, Haru también me gustas mucho— Confeso Makoto un poco sonrojado.

Tan avergonzado como estaba Makoto no vio los ojos de Haru brillar y preparándose para atacarlo.

Repentinamente estaba sentado contra la pared ¿Cuándo lo habían girado si había estado de frente? Haru sobre el apunto de besarlo.

— ¿H-Haru?—

Makoto no fue lo suficientemente rápido, medio segundo después Haru lo estaba besando, no se molestó en empujarlo porque no quería detener el beso, pasó sus brazos por la cintura del menor acercándolo más a él.

— Por fin no me rechazas— Susurro Haru a solo centímetros de sus labios.

— Nunca te he rechazado—

— Mentiroso— Volvió a besarlo, empujando su lengua dentro de la cavidad del mayor, casi gime cuando la lengua de Makoto también participo en le beso. Sus manos comenzarón a vagar por el cuerpo de Makoto, desde sus hombros hasta los pectorales, sus manos casi automáticamente subieron a la corbata, desabrochándola y bajando un poco la chaqueta.

— ¿Mmm?— Makoto se alejó un poco, lo poco que podía con la pared contra el— H-Haru….estamos en la escuela—

— Eso da lo mismo— Haru repartió breves besos en sus labios, retirando la corbata y haciendo que la chaqueta cayera revelando los hombros por completo— Makoto… ¿Podemos…

La puerta de la azotea se abrió con fuerza.

— ¡Chicos, encontré este entrenamiento y….!— Gou miro directo el lugar donde estaban todos sentados, ahora vacío, su mirada subió un poco viendo a Haruka sobre Makoto, con la corbata del mayor en la mano y sus labios demasiado cerca del otro— Ah….¡Oh, Lo siento!— Gou se giró rápidamente y bajo los escaleras corriendo, un poco sonrojada. Había pensado que la cercanía de Makoto y Haruka-senpai era extraña y al parecer no se había equivocado.

Makoto estiro su mano en un automático intento de intentar detener a la chica.

— Espera...oh...cielos— Susurro tapando su rostro y luego se giró a donde Haru— Te dije que estábamos en la escuela—

Haru se bajó del mayor y se sentó junto a él abriendo la caja de almuerzo que había dejado a un lado.

— Está bien, íbamos a decirle tarde o temprano—

Makoto suspiro mientras le quitaba la corbata a Haru para arreglarse la ropa.

* * *

_En samezuka_

— ¿Qué?— Rin dejo de leer y miro al menor, tuvo que elevar la mirada ya que él estaba acostado mientras que Ai estaba de pie a su lado— ¿Una feria?—

Ai asintió sonriendo, por alguna razón Rin tuvo ganas de sonreír al ver la emoción del menor.

— ¡Sí! Makoto y todo Iwatobi también irán—

Las ganas de sonreír desaparecieron inmediatamente.

— Le avisaste a Makoto antes—

Ai asintió confundido por el tono molesto de su senpai.

— Si…. ¿Rin-senpai ira?—

Rin chasqueo su lengua.

— Claro, iré ¿Cuándo?—

Ai acordó la fecha y hora y luego comenzó a subir a su cama.

Rin dejo que su mirada vagara por el pequeño cuerpo de Ai, ocultando todo menos sus ojos con el libro, cuando Ai desapareció de la escalera Rin volvió a leer y entonces sonrió mostrando sus dientes, tal vez era el momento de tener una buena conversación con Makoto.

[Fin Capítulo 07]

* * *

_Por fin el cap, lamento el poco de cada pareja, además cada vez me estoy alargando más con los capítulo, pero es inevitable._

_Gracias por todos sus comentarios, y sus animos._

_Ademas se viene navidad ¡Felices fiestas! no creo que tener mucho tiempo libre porque el viernes ya tendre otra prueba y el lunes otra .-. y luego mas...no se donde se fueron mi navidad y año nuevo ;_;_

_De todas formas, espero que el capítulo no los haya aburrido, ya tengo planeado cosas para la feria, ni idea de que feria hare...pero tendra tyukatas, se los aseguro XD que o sino mi idea no resulta!_

_Por cierto, **quieres en el otro cap las tres parejas de nuevo o principalmente alguna? si es asi cual?**_

_Nos vemos pronto :D_

gracias por leer ;)


	8. Capítulo 8: Parte 1

**Capítulo 08: Parte 1**

_En casa de Haruka_

El festival se celebra por esas fechas, y un festival siempre tenía esas eternas y repletas ferias llenas de cosas sin mucha utilidad pero que la gente siempre disfrutaba ver.

Haru odiaba salir de casa, pero ya que todos iban él también debía ir….y por supuesto Makoto iba, y Ai iba así que él no podía faltar y darle a Makoto la oportunidad de ser infiel…o de ser atacado.

Haru suspiro intentando anudar el obi de su yukata azul marino, y fallo miserablemente, generalmente no era malo en manualidades, pero atársela el mismo era increíblemente difícil.

Ponerse un Yukata era mala idea

Pero todos habían insistido en ir con uno así que no podía ser el único en ropa normal.

Miro la hora y abandono sus infructuosos intentos, Makoto llegaría en unos minutos y él podía ayudarlo a anudar el cinto.

Camino hacia su cocina y se preparó unas tostadas, tener hambre en una feria llena de dulces no era buena idea, a más que vendieran caballa, la última vez comió todo lo que Nagisa le ofreció y al otro día despertó en la cama con dolor de estómago y Makoto tuvo que cuidarlo por tres días.

Comida chatarra de la feria era una mala idea.

Y no repetiría el mismo error.

— ¡Haru!— La voz de Makoto venia del frente de su casa.

Haru ni se movió, Makoto podía darse la vuelta y entrar por la puerta trasera, el pensamiento de darle la copia de la llave se instaló en su cabeza.

Esa era una buena idea.

Makoto grito un par de veces más, había luz dentro de la casa ¿Por qué Haru no salía? Al tercer intento supo que Haru despierto o dormido no planeaba abrirle así que se dirigió a la puerta trasera, no podía evitar sentirse un poco invasivo cada vez que hacia esto, los días que eran por clase no estaba tan mal, si no iba a buscarlo Haru se dormía, pero en situaciones así no se sentía cómodo entrando de esta forma.

— ¿Haru?—

Entro a la casa con pasos vacilantes, iba a ir directo al baño pero algo lo llevo hasta la cocina, y allí estaba Haru, comiendo unas tostadas.

— ¡Haru! ¿Por qué estas comiendo antes del festival? — La posibilidad de que Haru no hubiera almorzado lo inquietaba.

Haru lo miro y Makoto supo porque estaba comiendo a estas horas.

— ¿No quieres enfermarte?— Makoto suspiro— Para eso sólo basta con decir no a lo que Nagisa te ofrezca—

Makoto miro de reojo a Haru, tenía el yukata abierto, sentado en la mesa solo podía ver su torso, no era como si nunca lo hubiera visto pero desde que están _saliendo _nada era igual a antes, la atmosfera se sentía un poco extraño, y era idea suya o ¿Estaba haciendo calor?

Un color negro le llamo la atención y abrió los ojos impactado.

— ¡H-Haru! ¿¡Iras con un traje de baño abajo!?—

— Por supuesto—La respuesta llego casi automáticamente.

El mayor pareció pensar un momento pero al final se resignó, no podía cambiar a Haru.

—Makoto— Haru le dio una larga mirada y alargo su mano, el obi del yukata estaba allí.

Makoto tardo solo un par de segundos en entender y dio una risita.

— Entiendo, levántate y gírate, justo así—Paso el obi por el cuerpo del menor y lo amarro, algo parecido había ocurrido el año pasado— Ya está, perfecto—

Haru miro su torso, el cinto parecía perfectamente envuelto en él y posiblemente estaba perfectamente anudado, en cosas como esta Makoto era asombrosamente hábil, miro de reojo al mayor, un yukata verde musgo a cuadros envolvía su cuerpo bien proporcionado, con esa sonrisa en su rostro parecía un blanco fácil para cualquiera, incluso en su mente pasaban imágenes de él atacando al mayor.

Eso también podría ser buena idea, si no fuera porque estaba seguro que si no iban a la feria Nagisa interrumpiría en su casa.

Así que tendrían que ir y esperar que nadie mirara a Mako con dobles intensiones.

Haru casi empuña un puño con el pensamiento de proteger a Makoto esta noche.

— ¿Haru? No estás pensando nada extraño ¿verdad?—

Haru se giró inmediatamente intentando enmascarar sus pensamientos con su expresión neutra.

— ¿Por qué dices eso?—

— No estoy seguro, pero me pareció que estabas muy determinado en algo— Makoto lo miro un momento intentando leerlo y Haru se apresuró en desviar la mirada.

— Vamos pronto—

— Oh, sí, verdad— Makoto le sonrió— Pero antes—

Haru fue sorprendido por un breve beso en sus labios, Makoto se alejó y le dio una mirada tan linda con un rostro avergonzado que Haru quería decirle que la feria ya no importaba y que subieran a su cuarto.

— Te ves muy bien en ese yukata, Haru— Makoto se giró a la puerta— Ahora, vamos—

Haru asintió un poco aturdido.

Por mucho que quería decir o hacer algo el saber que este era el primer beso que Makoto iniciaba lo hacía quedarse en blanco.

Ambos salieron de la casa con un aura rosa a su alrededor, los rumores de sus vecinos sólo se extendieron.

* * *

_En Samezuka_

— Senpai ¡Vamos tarde!— Nitori se movía inquieto fuera del baño esperando que su querido Rin saliera para poder irse.

— ¡Ah! ¡Demonios! Esto se ve ridículo—

— ¿Qué cosa?—

La puerta se abrió con violencia asustándolo un momento, aunque ahora no se asustaba tanto de las violentas acciones de Rin como en un comienzo de convivir en los dormitorios.

— No puedo amarrar esta cosa— Rin apunto el cinto que colgaba en un mal nudo en su cintura.

Nitori se apresuró hacia él, agachándose para quedar a la altura y desabrochar el horrendo nudo, para después anudarlo como corresponde.

Rin no esperaba que salir del baño furioso por no poder hacer un nudo decente le fuera a premiar con esto.

Mirar hacia abajo, hacia un Ai concentrado anudando el estúpido cinto le daba muchas ideas en su cabeza, como que cosas Ai podría hacer en esa posición si estuvieran sin ropa, o lo bien que se Ai en ese yukata gris con rayas blancas.

— ¿Senpai?—

— ¿Q-Que?—

— ¿Así está bien?—

Rin sacudió esos pensamientos y miro su nudo, diablos, ese si era un buen nudo.

— ¿Por qué a ti te resulta y a mí no?—

Ai dio una tierna sonrisa y Rin acallo un comentario que lo haría avergonzar.

— Es más fácil hacerlo para otra persona—

Rin miro el yukata de Ai, perfectamente anudado y sonrió, Ai era una persona modesta y no importaba cuanto debatiera esto, seguiría negándolo.

—Ok, entonces vamos—

— ¡Sí!—

Nitori miro a Rin de reojo, el oscuro yukata de diferentes tonos de burdeos lo hacía ver salvaje y atractivo, Ai estaba seguro que se estaba sonrojando con sólo verlo, pero no podía despegar su vista de él, se sentía como viendo un modelo, o hipnotizado por él.

— ¿Ai? — Rin sintiendo la mirada del menor se volteó, pillando una mirada soñadora en el rostro de su kouhai, si Ai lo seguía mirando con ese tipo de brillo en los ojos Rin iba a querer arrastrarlo a un lugar oscuro y dar rienda suelta a sus deseos.

— Lo siento… ¿Qué?— Ai incluso tuvo que sacudir la cabeza para apartar la mirada, miro el suelo avergonzado ¿Rin, había visto su cara? Realmente tenía ganas de llorar ahora.

— Yo nada, tú eras el que estaba….mirándome— Rin miro de reojo la reacción del menor, como se ponía tenso y nervioso y Rin casi da una de sus sonrisas depredadoras, Ai actuando así a su alrededor le daba una idea ¿Podía Ai haber estado admirando su figura? Si era así, Rin no tenía ninguna queja, podía ver tanto como gustara, siempre y cuando él pudiera ver también, y tocar, lamer y morder.

— Yo…— Ai estaba tan nervioso que Rin se compadeció un poquito de él.

— ¿Cómo se me ve esta cosa?— Rin abrió sus brazos y giro, ahora sonriendo cuando Ai definitivamente se sonrojo.

¡Oh, Dios, eso era tan malditamente tierno!

Lo hacía querer volver a su cuarto y no salir por un par de días.

Ai pareció por fin decidirse y sonrió, aún sonrojado — ¡Muy bien, será el hombre más atractivo de la feria!—

Había tanta inocencia y sinceridad en la voz del menor que incluso Rin se sintió un poco avergonzado.

— Bueno, gracias— Mirando al menor un minuto revolvió el cabello causando que Ai diera uno de sus gritos infantiles— Tu también te vez muy bien—

La sonrisa de Ai era tan gigante que Rin temió que se su cara se partiera su cara.

— Venga, vamos, los chicos ya deben estar allí—

Ni siquiera el recuerdo de que tenía que hablar con Makoto le quito su repentina felicidad, ver que podía afectar a Ai como afectaría a una mujer lo hacía sentir el hombre más grande del mundo.

"_Tengo una oportunidad" _pensó decidido _"Solo tengo que aclarar las cosas con Makoto y tomar lo que es mío"_

* * *

_En la feria _

Rei y Nagisa esperaban en la esquina acordada, Nagisa se movía de un lado a otro mirando la hora cada 20 segundos.

— ¡Ya han pasado 10 minutos! ¿Por qué no llegan?— Nagisa pisoteó un rato inquieto.

— Tranquilízate, Nagisa-kun, no sé qué habrá pasado con Rin-san y Nitori-kun, pero sobre los demás, estoy segura que es culpa de Haru-Senpai—

Nagisa asintió de acuerdo.

— Tienes razón, Mako-chan nunca se vendría solo sin Haru-chan—

— ¿Qué pasa con Haru?— Makoto llego a ellos sonriendo, Haruka detrás de él, miraba a su alrededor no muy cómodo.

— ¡Haru-chan! ¡Mako-chan! ¡Por fin, llegan! ¡Miren la hora!—

— Lo siento, lo siento, nos tomó más tiempo de lo esperado llegar, por el festival hay mucho taco—

Nagisa hizo una mueca y Rei ahogo una risa.

— ¡Oh! ¡Rei-chan se está riendo de mí! ¡Que cruel!—Nagisa hizo un puchero colgándose del brazo de Rei — ¿Qué te dio risa? ¿Qué fue?—

Rei miro a otro lado negando todo.

— Makoto— Haru llamo al mayor que se divertía mirando a sus amigos— ¿Por qué no vamos y miramos ya?—

Haru al ver que no estaba ni Rin ni su compañero quería irse luego, mejor si no se encontraban con ellos, luego podían inventar una excusa.

— ¡No, no podemos!— Makoto dijo tan rápido y alto que sus tres amigos lo miraron sorprendidos.

— ¿Por qué no?— Haru frunció el ceño repentinamente molesto.

— Se lo prometí a Ai, no puedo dejarlo solo—

Makoto no sabía cómo explicarles que Ai se sentía inseguro solo con Rin, para algo ellos estaban aquí.

Haru frunció el ceño e hizo una mueca desviando la mirada. Odiaba cuando Makoto hablaba de algo entre él y Nitori que no comprendía.

— ¡Ah! ¡Makoto! ¡Haru!— Rin camino rápidamente hacia ellos, con Nitori intentando darle alcance.

A penas Nitori vio a Makoto sonrió aliviado, Rin había estado extraño todo el camino, haciendo preguntas que lo avergonzaban, desde cuando a Rin le importaba como se le veía el corte de pelo o que tan apuesto era comparado con los otros chicos.

— Makoto—

— ¡Ai!— Makoto fue hacia él y le sonrió, apartándose naturalmente del resto — ¿Cómo te ha ido? ¿Todo bien?—Susurro para que los demás no escucharan.

— Perfecto—

— Me alegro—

Ambos se sonrieron.

— ¡Makoto/Ai!— Haru y Rin gritaron al mismo tiempo sobresaltando a los mencionados.

— ¿Qué pasa, Haru?—

— ¿Rin-Senpai?—

Haru solo dio una mirada y luego miro un punto fijo en la calle, Makoto sonrió entendiéndolo.

— Lo siento—

Haru solo siguió mirando el mismo punto, ahora un poco menos tenso.

— ¿Rin-Senpai?— Repitió Nitori confundido y asustado del grito que le había dado el mayor.

— Ah…no, uh….vamos a ver que hay luego ¿ok?—

— Oh, si— Nitori sonrió olvidando el grito de Rin, no era la primera vez que veía el mal humor de su Senpai, había aprendido a aceptarlo con el tiempo.

— ¡Entonces vamos!— Grito Nagisa poniéndose a correr no sin antes agarrar a Rei y arrastrarlo con él.

— ¡E-espera! ¡Un momento, Nagisa-kun!—El grito de Rei se perdió en la multitud.

— Se fueron…— Makoto miro el punto donde sus amigos desaparecieron.

— Él es muy rápido…— Admiro Nitori un poco anonadado.

— Definitivamente está loco— Rin puso sus brazos en su cadera mientras negaba con la cabeza, sintiendo un poco de lastima por Rei que parecía estar siempre rodeado por Nagisa.

Haru solo siguió mirando, ahora el punto donde Nagisa se fue.

— Seguramente lo encontraremos pronto— Murmuro poniéndose a caminar.

Makoto asintió y lo siguió, mientras Rin y Nitori se miraron antes de decidir seguirlos también.

* * *

_En algún lugar de la feria_

— ¿Eh? ¡¿Eh?! ¿Dónde están?— Nagisa se movía de un lado a otro buscando a los demás— No están…—

— ¡¿Cómo que donde están?! ¡Corriste dejándolos atrás, estamos perdidos!—

— ¿Los demás se perdieron?—

— ¡No! ¡Nosotros somos los que nos separamos del resto!—

— Entonces ellos están perdidos…—

Rei acomodo sus lentes intentando no perder los nervios.

— Es culpa de Rei por ser lento—

— ¿Quién era el que corrió sin mirar a atrás?—

Nagisa dio una risita inocente.

— Busquemos a los demás, no deben estar lejos—

— ¡Gritemos sus nombres!— Propuso Nagisa casi preparándose para gritar.

— ¡No! Eso no es hermoso—

— Rei-chan es aburrido—

Nagisa miro a Rei y sonrió, podían estar perdidos pero él era feliz así.

— ¿Por qué no llamamos a alguno de ellos? ¿Tiene saldo? El mío está agotado—

— Yo tampoco…—

Nagisa tenía saldo suficientemente, pero Rei no necesitaba saberlo.

— ¿Deberíamos buscar un teléfono público?— Rei hablaba más consigo mismo que con él pero Nagisa lo escucho.

Una mirada a un puesto lo hizo sonreír y se giró hacia Rei.

— ¡Rei-chan! ¡Rei-chan! Olvida el teléfono, mira allí—

— ¿Mmm?... oh…—

— ¡Son máscaras y esa tiene colores de arcoíris! ¡Vamos a ver!—

Rei ni siquiera había dado su respuesta antes de ser arrastrado por Nagisa, Rei para sus adentros sonrió, algo en la actitud infantil e hiperactiva del menor hacia el momento agradable.

[Fin capítulo 08: Parte 1]

* * *

_No quería partir capítulos pero digamos que tenia mucho pensado aqui y antes de darme cuenta no había narrado nada ._. digo, de la fería, aún no creo que me gaste todo un cap en solo hacer salir de sus lugares a los personajes y llegar a la feria xD_

_Ando muy ocupada con mis pruebas así que lamento no estar muy concentrada al escribir, en el proximo si que se vienen revelaciones...o eso espero, como que me alargo sin darme cuenta, pero la conversación de Makoto y Rin ya se viene y más malentendidos -w- _

_y gracias a todos los que siguen y leen la historia._

_y especialmente a todos los que comentan, no saben como me entretengo leyendo sus comentarios y opiniones ;w; me alegra que les guste mi fic!_

_Nos vemos pronto._


	9. Capítulo 8: Parte 2

**Capítulo 8: Parte 2**

_En el festival con: Makoto, Haru, Rin y Ai_

— ¡Ah! Miren, algodón de azúcar ¡Hace tiempo no como uno de esos!— Makoto apunto el puesto emocionado mientras Rin y Haru intentaban no sonreír al ver la emoción del mayor.

— Deberían vender caballa con piña— Murmuro Haru mas para sí mismo que para el resto.

Rin dio un respingo con su cara un poco azulada viendo a su amigo.

— ¡Waa! ¿Qué clase de comida es esa, Haru? No venderían eso a no ser que estemos entre comida exóticas y posiblemente no comestibles—

— Rin-Senpai, eso es un poco cruel— Ai intento calmar a Rin que de sólo imaginar esa comida le daban nauseas.

— Voy a comprar algodón de azúcar ¿Alguien más quiere? —

— ¡Yo! Yo quiero, te acompaño a comprar— Ai sonrió ante la idea de comer algodón de azúcar, aunque en la mente de Haru y Rin esa sonrisa significaba todo menos eso.

"_Quiere alejar a Makoto de mí, lo sé, incluso le está coqueteando" _Haru miro a la pareja alejarse a comprar, sobre todo vigilando al más pequeño ¿Quién sabía si se lanzaba sobre el inocente Makoto?

"_¡Cielos! Ai no debería sonreírle así a cualquiera, Makoto va a querer aprovecharse de él" _Rin vio como ambos se alejan, se centró en el mayor ¿Quién sabía si decidía atacar al pobre de AI?

— Makoto, yo también voy—Haru se apresuró hacia los dos que estaban ya cerca del vendedor.

— ¡Yo también! Me ha entrado nostalgia ese algodón rosado—

— Es algodón de azúcar Rin-Senpai—

— ¡Y es rosado! ¿Qué dije mal?—

Ai hizo un puchero y luego sonrió.

— No ha dicho nada mal—

Makoto soltó una risita hasta que vio a Haru mirándolo.

— ¿Qué sucede, Haru?—

Haru sólo se limitó a mirarlo.

— De nuevo estas malinterpretando cosas, Haru, deja de preocuparte—

— Lo siento—

— ¿Realmente quieres uno?—

— Si… sólo un poco, si me aburre te lo comes tu—

— Entiendo— Makoto le sonrió y Haru no pudo evitar dan una pequeña sonrisa en respuesta.

Makoto compro los cuatro algodones de azúcar y los repartió.

— Ojala Nagisa y Rei estén bien—

— Deja de preocuparte de eso, seguro están bien—Haru miro el dulce en su mano, definitivamente iba a tener que darle a Makoto

— Es Nagisa, nunca va a pasarle algo, saben cómo es— Rin bufo mientras mordía el algodón

— Eso no sonó como un cumplido— Murmuro Ai enrollando el algodón y comiendo un poco— Rin-Senpai, quedara todo manchado si se lo sigue comiendo así—

Rin lo miro un momento y luego dio una sonrisa depredadora.

— Apuesto a que tienes un pañuelo— Se acercó peligrosamente a su rostro y llego a su oído— y Apuesto a que vas a limpiarme si quedo un poquito sucio ¿Verdad, Ai? Siempre estás _tan_ atento a mí—

El _tan_ fue innecesariamente largo y la frase parecía una indirecta que hizo sonrojar a Nitori.

— ¿¡Rin-Senpai!?— Nitori se alejó mirando a Rin sorprendido, definitivamente su Senpai estaba muy extraño el día de hoy.

— ¿Qué? ¿Me equivoco?— Rin lo miro esperando respuesta.

— No….no es que se equivoque— Logro decir Nitori mientras bajaba la vista y se sonrojaba un poco, era verdad que se preocupaba de Rin, tampoco le molestaría cuidar de él, pero algo estaba raro hoy.

Rin sonrió mostrando sus dientes puntiagudos y Ai se sonrojo viendo su sonrisa.

Desde el otro lado Haru ignoraba todo intentando comer el algodón que no se acaba nunca, mientras Makoto miraba interesado el intercambio de la pareja, sonriendo y pensando que debía preguntarle a Ai que se había perdido.

— ¡Pesca! ¡Pesca! Cada pez tiene un premio—

Haru se volvió demasiado rápido y se decepciono al ver que era una pesca con peces artificiales, pero había muchos juegos detrás, incluso un tiro al blanco con diferentes objetos, Rin parecía especialmente entusiasmado en el último juego.

— ¡Haru! Te reto, apuesto a que pesco más tú y que logro botar más cosas con mi puntería—

— De acuerdo, comprobémoslo—

El algodón de Rin desapareció en tres mordidas y el de Haru paso a Makoto en milisegundos, en menos de un minuto ambos estaban compitiendo.

—Haru…— Makoto veía la infantil competencia con una gotita en la cabeza, sus amigos podían llegar ser infantiles a un punto increíble, y luego se reían de él solo porque le asustaban muchas cosas.

Ai se rio incómodo.

— B-bueno, por lo menos ahora parecen realmente entusiasmados—

— Es verdad— Makoto sonrió un poco y luego recordando lo de recién se giró hacia Ai, tomando su mano y arrastrándolo un poco más lejos de Haru y Rin.

— ¡Vi cuando Rin te dijo algo al oído! ¿Qué paso? Las cosas parecen ir muy bien—

Nitori le dio una gran sonrisa mientras asentía y comenzaba a narrar como Rin parecía aceptarlo a pesar de su orientación y de paso explicaba lo raro que había estado en las últimas horas.

* * *

_En el festival con: Nagisa y Rei_

Rei vio a varias personas verlo y reírse, y él no lograba entender que iba mal, pero no se molestó mucho en pensar esas cosas, siguió sonriendo mientras caminaba e intentaba terminar su manzana de caramelo.

—Rei-Chan, hay mucho gente mirando— Nagisa dijo mientras mascaba su propia manzana, una terrorífica mascara estaba sobre su cabeza, Rei nunca entendería el gusto de su amigo.

— Será por la máscara de festival que parece de Halloween—

Nagisa lo miro y su mirada se quedó en la cima de su cabeza.

—No…creo que es tu mascara—

— ¿Qué tiene mi mascara?—

— Me pregunto quién habrá hecho una máscara así—

Rei saco su máscara y la miro ¡Era hermoso! ¿Qué estaba mal con ella? Era una máscara pero esas extensiones a su lado le recordaban una mariposa, y sus colores eran perfectos, un rojo vivo, un azul cielo, un verde bosque, un dorado brillante y un violeta furioso, todos hermosos colores que causaban una gran impresión psicológica en cualquiera que lo mirara ¿Por qué Nagisa no entendía eso?

— ¿Qué tiene malo? A mí me gusta—

Nagisa lo miro y luego rio, con ese tipo de risa que lo hacía parecer más infantil.

—Es verdad, si a Rei-Chan le gusta está bien—

Rei siguió mirando la sonrisa de Nagisa, tan fresca y llena de vida.

— ¿Rei-chan?—

— Ah…no es nada, mi mascara está bien, no tiene nada de malo— Volvió a ponerla sobre su cabeza y siguió comiendo la manzana.

La sonrisa de Nagisa era hermosa, pero Rei presentía que no era bueno decirlo en voz alta, menos al mismo Nagisa.

— ¿Rei-chan? — Nagisa inclino la cabeza ¿Acaso Rei estaba sonrojado? Nagisa sonrió, sea como fuera, se alegraba de estar pasándolo bien con Rei, y a solas.

* * *

_En el festival: Con Haru y Rin_

— ¡Ja! ¡Toma esa Haru, gane el oso de peluche!—

— Espera aún no tiro— Haru apunto y disparo, dando una pequeña sonrisa al dar en el blanco.

— ¡También le di!—

— ¿Qué demonios, es otro empate?—

— Eso parece—

— Deberíamos buscar otro juego y desempatar—

Haru sólo se encogió de hombros.

Recibiendo los premios del disgustado dueño del puesto de juegos se giraron en busca de sus amigos, y a ninguno le gusto lo que vio.

Makoto conversaba con Nitori en una extraña atmósfera, murmurando cosas acercándose al decirlas como si no quisieran que nadie más se enterara, por si fuera poco Nitori parecía un poco sonrojado y Makoto sonreía tan tiernamente mientras palmeaba su brazo y comenzaba a acariciar su espalda.

— ¡Makoto!— Haru iba a ir hacia ellos pero Rin se adelantó.

— ¡Oi, Makoto!— Llamo el pelirrojo acercándose peligrosamente al castaño, una sonrisa forzada en su rostro.

— ¿Qué pasa, Rin?—

El cómo Makoto y Ai se alejaron y desviaron la mirada como si estuvieran haciendo algo para sentirse culpable molestaba más a Rin.

— Necesitaba hablar contigo—

— ¿De qué?— Makoto lo miro confundido.

— Importante, a solas, acompáñame—

— ¿Rin? ¿Makoto?— Haru llego hacia ellos confundido al ver que Makoto y Rin se alejaban.

— No te preocupes Haru— Makoto indico la plaza que estaba a pocos metros de la feria del festival— Voy a hablar algo con Rin y vuelvo ¿Ok?—

Haru quería hacer preguntas pero sólo asintió viendo preocupado como Rin y Makoto desaparecían de vista hacia el inicio de la plaza central.

— ¿De qué tenían que hablar?— Pregunto sin mirar directamente a Nitori, pero este supo que la pregunta iba hacia él.

— Ah…no lo sé, Rin-Senpai sólo se llevó de repente a Makoto—

— Por cierto…. ¿De que estabas hablando con Makoto?—

El sonrojo de Nitori era tan obvio y molesto que Haru empuño las manos.

— Nada importante— Nitori movió la mano restando importancia— Sólo cosas —

— ¿Por qué te sonrojas?—

— ¿Eh?—

— ¡Estas sonrojándose por algo que hablas con Makoto! ¿Qué hablaste con él?—

Nitori miro asustado a su Senpai mientras rezaba que Rin y Makoto volvieran pronto o no sabría que mentira decir.

* * *

_En la plaza con Rin y Makoto._

— ¿Rin? — Makoto siguió el pelirrojo hasta unas bancas cercanas mientras miraba lo oscuro que estaba el lugar, tembló un poco, no le gustaba la oscuridad, Rin lo sabía ¿Por qué lo llevaba allí?— ¡Rin! —

— ¿Qué pasa? Estoy buscando un lugar lejano para hablar sin interrupciones—

Rin se calló al ver a Makoto temblar y rasco su nuca.

— Es cierto, no te gustan los lugares oscuros, lo siento, ven, sentémonos aquí, da luz desde la feria—

Makoto suspiro de alivio al ver que la banca de ese lugar era alumbrado, pero aún miraba incomodo su alrededor, seguía estando oscuro, quería volver a alumbrada feria con Haru, pronto.

— Bueno ¿Qué sucede?—

Rin se tomó su tiempo para hablar, miraba sus manos en sus rodillas sumergido en sus pensamientos, Makoto iba a hablarle de nuevo cuando Rin habló:

— Ai es mi kouhai—

Makoto lo miro un momento, y entonces el _porque_ estaban allí casi lo hace sonreír, Ai le había dicho que Rin había estado extraño desde que descubrió su orientación sexual, y era todo lo contrario a extraño de evitarlo.

— Lo sé, es un chico muy tierno—

Rin levanto la visto, se veía molesto, pero Makoto debía seguir aparentando que no entendía el punto, aunque realmente no lo entendía, si a Ai le gustaba Rin y a Rin le estaba gustando Ai ¿Cómo termino Rin hablando con él?

— ¿Dije algo malo?—Pregunto Makoto después de entender que Rin se limitaba a mirarlo enfadado.

Rin pareció relajarse un poco y miro el suelo.

— Es verdad, él es tierno y lindo—

"_Yo no dije lo último"_ Pensó Makoto pero no quiso interrumpir.

— Y demasiado confiado—

Makoto asintió de acuerdo.

— Es cierto—

— Es el único que se atrevió a hablar conmigo cuando entre al equipo, tenía un terrible estado de humor esos días—

Los labios de Makoto temblaron, como quería decirle que casi siempre tenía ese estado de humor, pero había cosas que era mejor no decir.

— ¿Y?—

—él es importante para mí—

La frase fue dicha con voz tan baja que Makoto casi creyó no haberla escuchado.

"_Tengo que preguntarle, es el momento de preguntarle si le gusta"_

— Entonces ¿Él te…

— ¡¿Hay algo entre Ai y tú?!— Interrumpió Rin mirándolo serio.

— ¿Eh?...— Makoto proceso la pregunta y respingo— ¡¿Eh?! ¿Entre Ai y yo? ¿De dónde has sacado eso?—

— ¿Me equivoco? Se hicieron muy buenos amigos en poco tiempo, cuando reaccione mal corrió a quedarse a tu casa, es extraño y casualmente me entero que a Ai le gusten los chicos—

— ¡Momento! ¡Momento! Es verdad que Ai se hizo buen amigo mío, pero sólo amigo ¿Por qué creíste que había algo entre él y yo?—

— Siempre parece que hablan de algo secreto entre ustedes, hay demasiadas cosas raras—

Makoto pensó en como Haru malinterpretaba las cosas, tal vez debía hablar con él también.

— Rin, no tienes que preocuparte, entre Ai y yo sólo hay…—

— ¡M-Makoto!— Rin se levantó y se alejó mirándolo un poco asustado.

— ¿Rin?—

— ¡Hay un extraño bicho en el cuello de tu yukata!—

Makoto solo pudo mover un poco su cuello para ver un horrible y extraño bicho con alas en su hombro.

Después de los lugares oscuros, abandonados, películas de miedo y fantasmas, les temía mucho a los insectos que salían en la noche.

* * *

_En el festival: Con Haru y Ai._

— No te creo—

— En verdad, Haruka-Senpai— Ai por décima vez intentaba decir que solo estaban comportamiento experiencias vergonzosas de la niñez, por supuesto Haruka no se había tragado la mentira.

Haru frunció el ceño mirando al pequeño, y supuesto, rival, cuando un conocido sonido resonó en sus oídos, se giró hacia el lugar donde Rin y Makoto habían desaparecido.

Él sabía lo que significaba ese sonido, lo había escuchado cientos de veces en su casa, cuando Nagisa había querido ver una película de terror, y después de vagar a la cocina había tenido la mala idea de tocar el hombro de Makoto en la peor parte de la película.

Era Makoto gritando asustado.

— Makoto— Murmuro antes de comenzar a pasar rápidamente a la gente, Ai no entendía mucho pero lo siguió.

— ¿Haruka-Senpai? ¿Algo malo sucede?—

—Ayúdame a buscar a Makoto—

— ¿Eh? Entiendo—

Cuando se alejaron de la feria caminaron a ciegas en la oscura plaza, buscando a sus amigos, aunque sus ojos no fueron necesarios con lo que escucharon.

— R-rin, rápido, sácalo—

Ambos se detuvieron en seco, la voz de Makoto sonaba baja y asustada, incluso podía estar llorando para los oídos de Haru.

Rin dijo algo que no lograron escuchar bien, sonidos de ropa moviéndose y:

— ¡Waa! Makoto estate quieto que no puedo sacarlo—

— Lo siento, Rin, esto me pone nervioso—

— ¡Y yo que! Yo soy el que está tocando _eso, _ahora quédate quieto—La voz de Rin incluso sonaba amable intentando tranquilizar a Makoto.

Ai abrió la boca y comenzó a caminar, sin creer lo que escuchaba sus oídos, definitivamente su Senpai y Makoto no podían estar….

Haru lo siguió de cerca, cuando por fin sus ojos se adaptaron a la oscuridad escucho el grito de Rin.

— ¡Ja! Lo tengo, logre…—

— ¡Waa! ¡Me toco! ¡Me toco!—

Más sonido de ropa.

—Makoto cálmate, no fue tan malo—

— Ponte en mi lugar, yo estaba asustado y… ¡Waa!—

— ¡Makoto! ¿Eh? ¡Argh!—

Un fuerte sonido los hizo encontrarlos por fin y se apresuraron al lugar.

— ¿Makoto?/¿Rin-Senpai? ¿Qué están haci….endo….?

Haruka y Nitori se detuvieron en seco al ver como Rin estaba sobre Makoto, ambos con el yukata desordenado, sobre todo Makoto que lo tenía abierto hasta casi su cintura.

— M-Makoto ¿Qué significa esto?—

— ¿Haru?— Makoto lo miro confundido y luego miro a Rin— Pesas Rin—

— Oh, lo siento, es tu culpa—Rin se levanto y comenzo a arreglar su ropa.

— No me culpes a mí—Makoto siguio su ejemplo ordenando su yukata.

Rin bufo y miro a su kouhai.

— ¿Ai? ¿Qué sucede?—

— Rin-Senpai y Makoto están en ese tipo de relación—

—¿Qué?— Los mencionados miraron confundidos al menor. ¿Qué tipo de relación?

— ¡Makoto!—

— ¿Haru?— Makoto se giró sorprendido ante el grito de Haru.

— ¿Me estas siendo infiel? —

— ¿Qué? — Rin y Ai miraron a Haru confundidos.

— No es así Haru—

— ¿Eh? ¿Qué sucede?— Rin miro de Makoto y Haru ¿Qué se había perdido?

— ¡Estamos saliendo hace sólo unos día y ya me estas engañando!—

— ¡Es un malentendido Haru!—

— ¿Eh?— Rin abrió la boca mirando a sus amigos ¿Había escuchado bien?

— ¡¿Están saliendo?!— Grito Ai entre perturbado y emocionado.

— ¡Oh! Es Haru-chan y Mako-chan, y Rin-cha…— Nagisa se detuvo al ver a todo el mundo mirarse— ¿Qué sucede?—

Haru se giró indignado a Nagisa.

— Makoto me está engañando con Rin—

— ¡Rin-Senpai!— Regaño Ai enojado.

— ¡Más importante desde cuando tú y Makoto están saliendo!—Rin movió una mano ignorando a Nitori y girándose hacia Haru.

— ¡Rin, olvida eso y dile que están equivocado!— Makoto grito a su amigo con miedo de ver a Haru a la cara.

—Estoy un poco confundido— Nagisa rasco su nuca mientras Rei llegaba hacia él.

— ¡Por fin los encontramos!... ¿Qué pasa? —

— Makoto me está engañando— Respondió Haru.

— Makoto y Haru están saliendo— Dijo Rin

— Haru comenzó a salir con Makoto que está siendo infiel con Rin-Senpai— Dijo Ai un poco alterado.

— Todo es un malentendido— Grito Makoto moviendo sus manos desesperado.

Ya que todos respondieron algo al mismo tiempo Rei solo rescato la palabra, engaño, saliendo, infiel y malentendido.

— ¿Qué hacemos, Rei-chan? No entiendo nada—

— Mmm…. Por el momento….¿Por qué no nos calmamos?—

Todos se miraron y asintieron.

Rei suspiro, que haría este grupo sin su inteligencia.

[Fin capítulo 08: parte 2]

* * *

_Tanto tiempo ;_; perdon la tardanza en subir este capítulo, la semana pasada fue muy ajetreada con mis últimas pruebas, pero gracias a eso les tengo una buena noticia, hasta el momento estoy pasando todos mis ramos de la uni :) recien voy en segundo año pero habían ramos corta-cabeza que logre pasar ;w; me siento orgullosa de mi misma, aún me tiene que dar dos notas más pero creo que ya estoy casi oficialmente de vacaciones xd igual hay que ir a revisar pruebas pero ¡No más estudio! en otras palabras: Más tiempo para escribir _

_¡Hay tanto fic que quiero escribir! así que espero que me sigan apoyando ya que desde ahora estare más por aqui._

y espero que les haya gustado el fic, un poco fome el malentendido =_=u gomen, ire planeando mejores malentendidos xd pero hubieron importantes revelaciones, espero no haberme salido de la personalidad de algún personaje ._.

_En el otro si que parte el capítulo 9_

_Nos vemos_

¡Gracias por seguir leyendo mi fic!  
y nuevamente perdon por la tradanza.


End file.
